Blood and Loyalty are the ties that bind
by brandy010506
Summary: When she left Charming, she left behind her a trail of destruction and chaos. All her life until that night she had been the spoiled Princess of SAMCRO. Now she was being forced to come back to Charming, and she was furious.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Baby girl you need to come home." Gemma said quietly into the phone, in a tone that left no room for argument."

"I am not coming there!" the young woman's voice responded in a tone that mirrored Gemma's. "Nothing will ever bring me back there! NOTHING."

Gemma shook her head as she met her husband's eyes first, then flickering over to her son's. "Honey, you are not safe there. We need you here, we can protect you here."

Gemma had expected more yelling, and her eyes widened when she heard the harsh laughter that came across the phone line. The kind of laughter that had nothing to do with happiness or amusement, but more with sarcasm and anger.

"I just need 30 more seconds." Juice whispered as he rapidly tapped on the keys of his laptop. "Keep her on the line."

"Honey this is your home, where your family is." Gemma continued as she nodded her head at Juice's directions. "This is where you need to be. They directly mentioned your name at the meeting."

There was no hesitation in the voice that sounded like steel almost as if the voice welcomed anyone to come try to hurt her, "I am not that little girl anymore, I can handle myself. I learned a long time ago that I need no one but myself to protect myself!"

"Put me on speaker phone NOW!" the voice demanded. "I want them to hear this."

Gemma's eyes widened suddenly as she glanced at the men around the table saying to them as she moved the phone away from her ear to push the button that placed the call on speaker. "The speaker is activated."

"I am NOT coming back there." She almost growled thru the speaker in a voice that reminded them of Gemma when she was at her deadliest. "I want no part of SAMCRO so stay the fuck away from me!"

Then the line clicked, signaling that she had hung up.

"Did you get her?" Clay asked, looking at Juice.

"Yeah, and you are not going to like where the fuck she is." Juice told him, looking up from the screen.

"My cousin has never done shit that we liked!" Jax muttered, running his hand over his face.

"Is she close?" Clay asked, right behind Jax's statement.

"She is really close, less than 30 minutes away." Juice told them. "At the "Naughty Playhouse."

Gemma's sharp intake of breathe echoed thru the room, right before Jax exploded from his seat.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" he yelled at Juice, the sudden anger and rage radiating from him. "SHE IS AT A FUCKING STRIP CLUB!"

Jax did not wait for Juice to respond as he stormed around the table and out the doors of the chapel.

"Happy, Chibbs, Opie, and Bobby go with him." Clay told them, as the four men were already jumping up to follow Jax. "Watch his back and make sure that neither on of my lovely family members don't kill each other or end up in jail!"

Gemma looked at Clay with tears in her eyes, "What in the hell has happened to that girl to make her be like this?"

"I am starting to think that when you paid for all those dance lessons, you never thought that they would be used for stripping!" Tigg said.

"SHUT UP!" Gemma snapped as she jumped out of her chair and stormed out the room.

"Good one Tigg!" Juice muttered shaking his head.

Clay just looked at Tigg and shook his head.

"Do you think that she is going to be hostile?" Juice asked looking up.

Both Clay and Tigg busted out with laughter ringing in disbelief at Juice's question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bass from the music pounded, mirroring the throbbing in her head that had started the moment she had hung up the phone on her Aunt. She was glad that she had just gotten off her shift as a bartender at the club. She was tired and irritated and the call 15 minutes ago had only intensified those feelings.

"Looks like you need a drink, baby girl." Nolla the club owner told her sliding over a shot glass filled with clear liquid. Nolla's eyes sparked with concern and care as she looked over at the young woman, almost a girl that sat there staring down at the phone in her hand.

"Thank you." Olivia Rhiannon Teller smiled at the older woman, as she quickly threw her head back and swallowed the shot. Letting the burn off the alcohol flow down her throat as the vodka slid down it.

"I take it that was…" Nolla asked looking at the phone and back into the hazel green eyes of the girl.

"Yeah it was them." Livvie nodded to her. "Telling me that I need to come home."

Nolla looked at the young woman with concern at the bitterness that laced the girl's tone of voice.

Before Nolla could respond to the girl, the ear piece she wore cracked to life with the doorman's voice. "SAMCRO IS HERE!"

Quickly reaching under the bar and grabbing the girls black purse, she pulled it out and tossed it in front of Livvie. "GO OUT THE BACK NOW!"

Without hesitation Livvie grabbed the bag and jumped off the bar stool and raced for the door that would take her to the back of the house and lead her to the back door.

She cursed at herself for not changing out of her uniform immediately, the black fitted top that molded and fitted tightly to her breasts, black tight fitted booty shorts, black fishnet hose, and knee-high black high heeled boots. Any other time she would have changed into her jeans and tennis shoes the moment she got off to head home, but the phone call had thrown her off her routine.

"STOP OLIVIA!" she heard Jax as he yelled over the music in the club.

She turned her head to glance behind her at Jax and noticed that Chibbs was behind him. She flipped them off as she raced thru the door and slammed it close behind her, locking it.

She quickly raced down the dimly lit hallway to the door marked with a red glowing "Exit" sign. She could hear the thuds as Jax and Chibbs made it to the other door. She smiled at the thought of Jax hitting the locked door and almost wished she could see his facial expression.

As she pushed the door open she turned her head to look behind her at the loud crash of the other door being kicked open. She did not see the bald headed man in the Kutte until she ran straight into his arms.

She screamed as he made to close his arms around her, acting on instinct she raised her knee and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. She then swung her purse and hit him upside his head, causing him to lose his grip on her for a moment.

She tried to turn and run, but he managed to grab her and tackle her to the ground. She screamed and fought to get lose, kicking punching and scratching. But the man never hit her, only grapping at her arms and pinning her body down with his own. In desperation she leaned up and bit down hard on his neck, tasting blood as he grabbed her head and shoved it away from his body.

"OPIE! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" the raspy voiced yelled from the man as he struggled with the young woman, not wanting to hurt her, but also trying to stop her from damaging him.

Livvie was too distracted with trying to get loose to notice the bigger man that came forward and suddenly she felt the sharp prick of a needle and the sting of whatever he injected her with flow into her body.

Livvie scream out in desperation that chilled the four men in the alleyway as she realized what had happened.

"Let her go, Hap." Jax said as he looked down at his cousin who has stopped fighting.

Happy rolled off of her groaning at the pain he felt from her well placed kick. He looked over at the woman who had now curled up in a ball on the ground and was sobbing, long dark hair covering her face from view.

"What the fuck Liv? "Jax asked as he gently scooped her up into his arms and headed for the black van that was parked at the end of the alley.

"You wanna drive the cage?" Chibbs asked Happy, trying to hide his grin. The "Killa" had been taken down by the mere slip of a girl and it was something that he was thrilled to have seen. The lass had always been a fighter.

"Keep that bitch away from me!" Happy snapped at him, as he limped over to his bike, glaring at the all.

"Why are you bleeding?" Opie asked him, seeing the blood on Happy's white t-shirt.

"She bit me." Happy said slowly glaring at them all, as he put his helmet on. His eyes daring anyone of them to say one word, he was furious that he had almost been taken down by a girl in front of his Brothers.

Jax had just finished placing her in the back of the van and was closing the doors when Chibbs and Opie walked over.

"She's out cold." He nodded to them, "She should not be a problem for the next 8 hours or so."

"Did you hear the scream that came out of her, she sounded like a Banshee?" Chibbs asked him, eyes full of concern. "I have only heard that kind of scream once or twice come from a woman."

"I know, we need to find out what is going on with her and keep her safe." Jax said as both Opie and Chibbs nodded in agreement.

Happy reminded them that he was ready to go and pissed off by revving the engine on his bike.

"I am glad that he was the one that caught a "Livvie Blaster". " Opie smiled at Jax with a knowing grin.

"No shit! I caught enough of those from that brat growing up!" Jax laughed. "I think being kicked by a fucking horse hurts less!"

"Now you two stop picking on that little angel!" Opie replied with a perfect imitation of Gemma's words to them from their childhood.

"Let's get the brat home." Jax said as he and Opie head for their bikes and Chibbs climbed into the van's drivers seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gemma , Clay, Tig, and Juice were sitting on the picnic bench waiting for the others to pull up.

"What exactly did Jax say when he called?" Gemma asked for the 3rd time since the call had come into Clay that they had her and were on the way.

"She was only bartending at the club, and that she tried to run when they got there." Clay told his wife with a calm even tone. He knew that she was worried and nervous. Livvie had a special place in her heart since the day she had been born.

"That girl got a shitty hand in life from the moment she was born." Gemma said shaking her head, and tears filling her eyes. "Her Father being killed before she was born and that crazy bitch as a Mother, that thing just hauled ass the next day after having that beautiful baby and never looked back."

Clay said nothing as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close, as Gemma continued, "She was a beautiful little thing, so loving and sweet!"

Tigg snorted at that comment, "Beautiful, yes. Sweet, HELL NO!"

"Tigger you leave my angel alone!" Gemma snapped at him. "You are still mad that she put blue dye in your shampoo all those years ago!"

Juice and Clay busted out laughing, the older man laughing at the memory and the younger man at the mental picture.

"The little ANGEL said she thought I would look good as a FUCKING SMURF!" Tigg muttered as he took a drag from his smoke.

Juice remembered her, he was a prospect when she left. He remembered the 5 ft. 3 In. ball off fire that had long dark hair and hazel green eyes that shot off sparks when she laughed or was mad. He could also remember that dark time for the club after she had run away.

Before they could say anything else they saw Jax pull in, followed by the van, with happy and Opie in the rear.

Gemma was off the table and running for the van as Chibbs got out and started to open the rear doors. She missed the sight of Happy limping from his bike into the clubhouse.

But the other guys did not and the three of them exchanged a confused look as they walked over to the van. Gemma was inside the van checking the sleeping girl over, looking for any signs of injury or illness.

"What is that?" Gemma hissed as she pointed at the bruise on Livvie's arm and the streak of blood on her neck.

"She was beating Happy's ass, so we had a hard time and had to sedate her." Jax said with a grin.

"Livvie Blaster" Clay and Tigg said at the same time. Tigg said it with a grimace at the memory off all the ones he had received. Clay from the memory of seeing his Brothers get taken down when the girl had not gotten her way.

As Jax was climbing out the van with the girl in his arms, his brothers followed him inside and watched him lay her down on the couch.

Happy was at the bar a bottle of Jack in front of him as Tigg slid in the seat on one side and Bobby on the other.

Tigg saw the nasty bite mark on Hap's neck and started laughing. "So Beastly not only gave you a "Livvie Blaster" but she bit you!"

"She was scared!" Gemma shouted across the room at Tigg. "Leave my.."

"ANGEL ALONE!" all the guys yelled, good naturedly at the same time she said those words, all but Happy and Juice.

"ANGEL?" Happy turned around and glared at Gemma, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes, my Angel!" Gemma told him with a wicked grin. She had gotten a damp cloth and was wiping his blood from the girls neck.

"That is a fucking animal!" Happy told her as he snatched the bottle from the bar and stomped with a slight limp to his room in the dorms.

"Poor man, no Crow Eaters for him for at least 3 days!" Bobby laughed.

"How the hell would you or Chibbs know how that shit feels?" Tigg asked him. Those two to his knowledge had never ever been on the receiving end of one of her tantrums.

"Because I saw your ass laid out enough from them to know!" Bobby replied laughing.

"Yeah, Grumpy Smurf." Jax teased Tigg with.

"Fuck you all!" Tigg told the entire laughing clubhouse. "I was streaked blue for a fucking week!"

"What about the time you took her Barbie and tied it to a stake and said you and Opie were Indians burning it at stake?" Bobby pointed at Jax and Opie laughing.

"I did not know that little tiny thing could swing a bat like that! "Clay laughed.

"I got my first set of stiches that day." Opie admitted rubbing his head.

"How long is she going to be out?" Gemma asked.

"At least for another 5 hours or so, luv." Chibbs told her.

"We need to put her to bed." Gemma told them.

"Put her in the room next to Happy's, there are no windows, the door locks from the outside, and with bathroom connecting to his room she can't run again." Tigg told them with an innocent smile that was highlighted by the amusement that shined from his eyes.

Gemma started to protest, wanting to take Livvie home with her.

"Ma, Tigg is right. You will be here in the morning because of the lockdown starting. And she needs to be here where we can contain the explosion she is going to have when she wakes up here." Jax pointed out. "Besides if Hap didn't kill her when she kicked his balls into his throat earlier, he is not going too."

Juice was the on nearest and stood up and picked the girl up in his arms, when Gemma motioned him too. He looked down at her face as he followed Gemma into the hallway and into the room that they had decided to put her in. He could not help but see that she was beautiful. He looked at her long dark eyes lashes that lay softly against her cheeks. The nose she shared with Jax, the full lips with a hint of lip gloss on them. The paleness of her skin, complexion almost flawless, the only scar was one that appeared when she had apparently had her eyebrow pierced.

He placed her on the bed and was starting out the room when Gemma called for him.

"Juice could you get her a t-shirt to sleep in?" Gemma asked him as she started to unzip the boots and remove them.

"Sure." He smiled at the woman that he loved like a Mother.

He went down the hall and grabbed a clean black t-shirt from his drawer and headed back to the room. He handed the shirt over and headed out the room, but not before he snuck in one more look at the sleeping woman on the bed, that looked almost innocent enough to be a girl still.

Juice walked past Jax who was standing in Hap's doorway advising the man of where they placed her and almost warning him that he needed to sleep with one eye open. Juice shook his head, they all made her seem like a demon-bitch that would rip their hearts out instead of what he saw in her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Livvie slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out why brain felt so scrambled and fuzzy. Her mouth was dry, and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. She slowly sat up as she started looking around the room she was in. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she instantly knew why she was not her bedroom, and exactly where she was.

She launched herself off the bed with a scream of fury and ran to the door. Her anger turned into rage when she realized that the door was locked and that she could not get it open.

"JAX, OPIE, CHIBBS, AND THAT BALD HEADED ASSHOLE, ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS ARE DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed as she kicked and punched the door. "FUCKING DEAD!"

Livvie screamed a few more obscenities and threats as she beat on the door for another good 5 minutes.

She did not realize that the only member of SAMCRO that was not outside her door listening to her rant and rave was her Uncle Clay. They had all jumped out their beds the instant she had screamed and ran into the hallway.

"I don't think that what she said just now is even humanly possible to do." Bobby laughed.

"I would love to see her jam the BALD HEADED ASSHOLE'S head up his own ass, personally." Jax laughed.

Juice was laughing with the rest of them, and then he asked. "You gonna let her out yet?"

"FUCK NO!" Jax told him. "Ma is not here yet, and she is the only one that can control that one!"

"I told you years ago that if someone had bet her ass as a child..." Tigg muttered, shaking his head.

They all stopped talking or making noise when she suddenly got quiet. They could hear her moving around in there and then a tremendous crash. Juice and Happy started for the door, concern on both of their faces, but stopped when Jax raised his hand to halt them with a smirk on his face.

"Just wait." He whispered to them.

"3..2..1.." Opie counted down.

On cue Livvie started screaming and throwing shit in the room. "JAX I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR SISSY BLOND HAIR OUT YOUR FUCKING HAIR AND WAVE IT AROUND LIKE A FUCKING FLAG!"

Then it was silent again.

They were still standing in the hallway talking softly, when Livvie heard them as she threw herself on the bed, she recognized all but 3 of the voices. She started searching thru the room; she found some storage items in the closet. Wondering in the bathroom she realized that the bathroom connected to another room. She was very quiet as she looked around the other room, noticing the door open to the hallway. She peaked out and saw them all camped out around her door and glared at them as she quickly snuck her head back inside. She could hear the raspy bald headed one saying she need her ass cut and maybe that would make her less of a spoiled brat and it pissed her off even more.

_"I can't just run out there, they will catch me."_ She thought to herself, and then she smiled, remembering the items in the closet.

"Just wait to Mom gets her, she just sent me a text message that she is almost here." Jax told them as he glanced down at his phone.

"It's not good when she has been that quiet." Tig told them shaking his head.

"Stop being a pussy, she is a fucking chick!" Happy told him shaking his head at Tig.

"A chick that made you bleed and fucking limp in last night!" Tig pointed out.

"Hey assholes!" she called out to them, as she stepped out of Happy's room with a smile on her face. She still had on Juice's shirt, her shorts barely visible under it, and her knew high boots. She had her hands behind her back.

The only one that stopped and stared at the beautiful smile on her face was Tig, he had seen that smile too many times. That smile always made him want to hit the floor because explosions always followed.

"Livvie Darlin' we had to…" Jax started to explain.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Livvie screamed as she whipped the fire extinguisher from behind her back and emptied the whole can in their directions.

When the red can was empty and the hallway was filled with the white powder and fog, she dropped the container and ran for the front door. Once outside she grabbed a nearby chair and wedged it under the door knob. She was so pleased with her work that she stopped for a moment to smile at the door.

As she turned she came face to face with her Aunt Gemma and smirking Uncle Clay with Piney behind them.

"Aunt Gemma!" she cried as she raced over to the woman that had always been her Mother.

Gemma wrapped her arms around her as the girl started to sob. "I am so sorry for leaving but I can't be here!"

"Come on Angel. Let's go to the office." Gemma told her, as she looked at the two men standing there and then pointy at the door.

Clay and Piney watched Gemma take her into the office, before Clay spoke "When are those boys ever going to learn that girl is smarter then all of them put together?"

"Never." Piney told him with a grin as they turned to the door that was rattling with thuds and curses from behind it. "I winder what she did this time."

Before either of them could walk over to move the chair the door busted open, with white covered Sons rolling out and white powdered fog following them.

"Do I even want to know?" Clay asked them with his eyebrow lifted.

"I am going to kill her!" Jax stormed out.

"If you go in that office your Mother will kill you!" Clay warned him. "Clean up this mess all of you before the other Charters get here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The guys had just gotten themselves cleaned up and most of the fire extinguisher mess cleaned up when Gemma came in the clubhouse in full "Queen" mode.

"Send someone with the van to Olivia's apartment. Pick up her stuff and her dog." She told Clay as she handed him a piece of paper with the address and the alarm code. "She is sleeping on the couch in the office, she cried herself to sleep."

Jax snorted at the tone his Mother used. He was still pissed off after taking a blast of that nasty white powder to his face, so where the other guys.

"Did you get it out of her?" Clay asked his wife.

"No, and I am almost too afraid to find out what has that girl terrified to be here. " Gemma told him with a sigh. "Whatever caused her to run is still fresh inside her 3 years later."

Jax knew he was furious at his younger cousin, but his Mom was right something was majorly wrong with Livvie.

"Everyone should be here by nightfall." Juice told them as he finished a call on his cell phone.

"I need to run out for supplies." Gemma told Clay.

"Tig you go with Gemma. Bobby, Sack, and Chibbs got get Livvie's stuff. Opie you and Jax go get your families and bring them in early." Clay told everyone. "I know that this was not supposed to happen until later this evening, but something is telling me that we need to move faster."

Every one of the guys nodded in understanding, each of them tense from the strain of what the club was facing.

"Juice and Hap I need you two working on things here, but I also need you to watch out for Livvie. In fact Happy go bring her in here, so she can be near where you two are working." Clay told them. "I am going to go see Unser."

Happy walked out the clubhouse and across the lot to the office for the auto shop. He was not thrilled to be responsible for that spoiled hell cat. She was a fucking pain in his ass, and she had only been in for a little over 12 hours. He decided that everyone else coddled her ass as if she was a golden goddess, but he was not going too.

He pushed the office door open with a load thump against the wall, watching the little princess jump up suddenly from the sofa she had been sleeping on.

With sleep still in her eyes as she glanced up in him, he saw the stark fear and terror flash in them. Then he watched a coldness take over in her glaze of him.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped at him, as she turned away from him. She gave off a disdain for him, and basically dismissed him as being unimportant in her eyes by turning her back to him even before he had a chance to answer her question.

If he had not seen that brief sliver of fear in terror in her eyes, he would have been pissed off to no end at the way she treated him. But Happy could sense that there was more to her then that cold, bitch that she gave off. From her escapade earlier he knew that she was smart, very street smart.

"Clay wants you in the club house." Happy told her, expecting her to comply instantly.

"So…." She shrugged still not turning around to face him. "I'll be there in a few moments."

"Now." He barked out, suddenly more annoyed at her then he had thought a few moments ago.

When she heard him dare to order her around she whirled around at him and snapped "Fuck off. I don't have to do shit on your timetable asshole."

Happy turned his head and noticed that his Brothers and Gemma were all pulling out, and he grinned. He was going to educate on her on just who the hell he was.

Happy took the three steps across the office, after he kicked the door closed. Livvie's eyes widened, but she did not back down from him. She was a Teller and would never back down from a fight.

Happy advanced on her, pressing her body back until she was literly bent over the desk backwards, as she started to fall back his reached out and wrapped his arm around her stopping her from falling. But actually his arm caused her back to arch, making her lower body mold against his, thrusting her breasts up against his chest. He had not intended to get in this physical position with her, but he was going to work with it.

He stared deep into her hazel eyes, noting the ring of green and flecks of gold in them, his own eyes so dark brown that they were almost black in color. "I am tired of your spoiled ass, making shit more difficult around here. Shit is serious right now. The fucking Mayans called your name out specifically in the meeting, you will fucking stay here, and god damn listen when you are told to do something!"

"Or fucking what? You are the Enforcer right?" she smirked at him. "You going to beat me? Stab me? Shoot me?"

"Little Girl you are pushing me too far." Happy told her, coldness in his voice that rang clearly of anger and pent up rage, but also there was something else in his voice that Livvie could not figure out. "If you do anything that causes anyone here to be hurt or worse, I will do things to you that never dreamed possible."

Livvie laughed at him, that cold bitter laugh that she had used on the phone call that lead to her being taken here, before she spoke. "I left so no one would be hurt or killed, I left before SAMCRO could be destroyed. No matter what you THINK you could do to me, I assure you it's already been done!"

Happy was stunned by the deadness that shined in her eyes, a look he had seen ion people's eyes before they embraced the feel of death. This woman in his arms had the look of someone that had faced unimaginable horrors and death. Something very wrong had happened to her, to be so young to have that look in her eyes.

"But I will stay here until this is over, I will play as nice as I feel like, and try making your job easy. You better protect my family, Enforcer!" she told him, with cold steel in her voice.

"I protect them, and you behave." Happy nodded, a new found respect for her was inside him. Most bitches would have been screaming at this point, crying in fear at the look he was giving her. He pulled her back upright and walked over to the door and opened it.

Happy watched her set her back straight and tilt her head as if she wore a crown on it and stomped past him. He followed her across the lot, staying a few steps behind her. He noticed her long legs, liking the fact she had thick thighs that were firm and toned. He especially liked the round backside that bounced with each step she took.

Happy was smiling at the view she was giving him from behind and did not noticed that she had walked thru the club house door and almost slammed it into his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Juice heard the door slam, and looked up to see Livvie come stomping in. He was struck again with how pretty she was, even if she had doused him in that white powder. He watched her go behind the bar and grab a bottle from behind it. He still could not keep his eyes from her as she filled a glass with ice and poured the clear liquid into it. She drained the glass quickly and refilled it as fast.

"Don't you have something that needs your full attention?" Happy sudden said almost growling at Juice.

"Yeah... Sure..." Juice nodded, not looking at Happy. He turned his attention back to his laptop. But Juice was not pleased with the tone that he had heard in Hap's voice.

Livvie threw herself on the sofa and laid there, drinking her vodka. After draining the first two glasses, she slowed down and sipped the third glance. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, images, and feelings. She had to admit that there was a part of her that was so happy to be home, she had missed everyone so much. She had beaten down those feelings for so long, but being here they had bubbled up from that hole inside her with a vengeance. She knew that they all had sensed that something was different with her, that something dark had happened to her, something that she was hiding. But the terror that was in her due to the knowledge that they would not stop pushing until they found out. She had to control the darkness that seethed inside, almost rotting inside her, because if she didn't she knew that they would not stop until they found out her secrets. But the club could not survive the bloodbath they would start if they knew what had happened. She could not bear the thought of them being hurt trying to defend her, trying to honor her when there was nothing in her that deserved that honor and love from them.

Livvie spent the next hour on the sofa stretched out on her stomach, sipping vodka as she watched Juice and the Bald headed one that she has called asshole because she did not know his name work. Juice was focused always on whatever he was doing on his laptop, and taking or making calls on his cell phone. The Enforcer was sitting at a table cleaning weapons and checking them. She had to admit that both men kept drawing her eyes to them, one she had a fondness for the other not so much. Juice she remembered from before he left, the goofy sweet prospect that she had thought was almost too sweet for this life. But if he had made it this long she knew that there was something about him that made him hard, each Son had to have it. Her thoughts and attention turned back to the other one.

"Asshole." She called out to him, hoping to annoy him. She enjoyed the fact that she could get under his skin, because he was one of those that was ALWAYS in control. One of those types that always wanted to either be on top or hitting it from behind, because otherwise he would not control everything. She remembered the tidiness and unusual way his room was clean and did not stink of dirty underwear and vagina.

She took a large gulp of her vodka now mixed with water from the melting ice and called out to him again, not liking the fact he had ignored her the first time "You, cleaning the guns, Asshole!"

He set the gun down on the table slowly after taking time finishing whatever he was doing to it. He turned his head slowly and stared at her with a look of annoyance, distain, and boredom blended together. He was using what she had done to him earlier, showing her that in his world she was unimportant to respond too.

"Ummm… His name is Happy." Juice said, causing her to drop the stare down she was having the other man.

Livvie responded to what he said with a loud burst of laughter, ringing with disbelief, "Fucking H-A-P-P-Y, for real? As in happiness?"

"Yeah." Juice told her with a grin, this was the first time he had actually heard her laugh a real genuine laugh. He liked the way her face lit up and her eyes shined.

Livvie turned her attention back to Happy, amusement and a flicker of look that made Juice think of what a lioness must have when she went hunting after prey. Juice tensed not sure what she was going to do or how Happy was going to respond, or exactly which of them was going to need protecting.

"So… They call you Happy… Picture that!" she said in a tone that rang clear as sarcasm. "I mean, I doubt that you even make the Crow Eaters happy." To add injury to the insult she had just tossed out at him, she actually giggled.

Happy was going to ignore her insult, knowing that she had said to just get a reaction. Right up until he had heard that giggle. That sound of her pure amusement at her statement was too much.

With a snarl he stood up, knocking his chair over and lunged towards her. Livvie saw the look on his face and was up off the sofa with vodka bottle in hand, and sprinted over to where the pool table was between her and him. Juice was up grabbing on to Happy, halting the other man's progress of getting to her.

Livvie was clearly amused that she had gotten under Happy's skin as she looked at the two men, one that clearly wanted to do bodily harm to her and the other trying to prevent it. But rather than let the situation calm down, Livvie had too much Teller blood in her veins mixed with a nice amount of vodka at this point. "Awwww… Did I say something that Big Happy didn't like about Little Happy?"

"SHUT UP!" Juice told her, clearly struggling to keep the other man from getting around the table to where she was.

She just stood there with a smile on her face and took a big swing of the vodka in the bottle. She saw the vein in Happy's neck straining and she realized that every time she got at him that happened. She loved the fact that she know could associate something that he could not hide from her when he was ignoring her, something that showed she really was getting on his nerves. With that new knowledge, she knew that she had won this battle and could back down a little.

"I am so sorry that I said that." She told them with a bat of her long eyelashes. "I really am! I am just in a bad mood. I want my clothes, my toothbrush, and my dog."

Happy stopped moving and just stared at her, he knew the bitch was lying but with Juice believing the fake sincerity in her voice. He knew that if he walked around that table and wrung her neck it would be bad for him.

"I really am sorry for insulting your manhood." She told him with a innocent look on her face. "I mean your stamina or abilities and all in the man department."

"See Hap, she did not mean to insult you." Juice told his Brother, letting go of his hold on the man. Juice knew that Livvie had placed happy in a position that he had no choice to let it go. Juice wanted to laugh at the pure innocent look that the girl, no woman was giving Happy. But he knew that if Happy even say him crack a smile, he was getting punched. Happy just glared at the girl and walked back over to the chair he had been sitting in, picked it up off the floor, and sat back down and went back to cleaning weapons.

Juice looked at Livvie and gave her a quick grin that Happy could not see, before he went back to his work on his laptop. Livvie had just sat back down on the sofa when Jax came in with a baby in his arms and Tara behind him.

Livvie looked at Jax then to the baby in his arms, confusion clearly on her face. She did not know that Jax had a baby. Nor did she know that Tara was back in Charming until she met the other woman's eyes.

"Jackson Teller is that your baby?" she asked him, clearly in awe of the baby.

"This is my son Able." Jax told her with pride, as he walked over and sat on the couch next to his cousin. He handed his son over to his younger cousin and beamed with pride as she and Able quickly took to each other. He did notice the way that Livvie ignored Tara. But then he remembered that Tara had been a big sister to his cousin before Tara had left last time. Livvie had hurt almost as much as he did when Tara had left last time. He would talk to Livvie about things later in private.

Livvie played with Able for the hour, even feeding him his bottle. She changed his diaper and actually was able to get Able to go to sleep in her lap as she sat crossed-legged style on the sofa.

Jax and Tara had gone to bring their stuff inside and get settled in Jax's room in the dorms. Juice had gone to check on a security camera connection that was showing static on the monitor system. The only ones in the clubhouse room, where Livvie, Able, and Happy.

Happy had been watching the girl with the baby the entire time. He actually had been amazed that the hellion had a soft spot for babies. He had imagined her as the type that ate her young for breakfast. Watching the soft and adorning gaze that she had on her face as she stared at the baby in her lap, made him suddenly remember the way her body had felt against his. The softness of her molded against him, the way her breasts had pushed against his chest, made him suddenly hard.

_"There is no way in hell that I am going to let myself be attracted to that pain in the fucking ass!"_ he thought. Even if she did not eat her young for breakfast, he was positive that she was like a Praying Mantis and would rip the head off any man after she was finished fucking him. _"That bitch was more than anyone could handle, even if the pussy was lined with gold!"_

Gemma and Tig came in shortly and everyone other than Livvie started bringing in supplies, she didn't because she had Able sleeping peacefully in her lap.

Once everything was brought in Gemma walked over and sat with her niece and grandson.

"I bought you some items. I had the guys put the bags in your room." Gemma told Livvie with a smile. "I thought you would want to shower and change into some fresh clothes. I also got you some toiletries and other items that I thought you would need."

"Thank you so much!" Livvie smiled at her Aunt, as she handed the sleeping baby over to her. "I really want a shower and to brush my teeth!"

Gemma just smiled and watched her niece run across the room and down the hallway to her room. She noticed that both Juice and Happy's eyes had followed the young woman, and thought over what that implied to her. Gemma could not help but start planning on how she could get the right one of the two for her "Angel".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Livvie raced into the door room she had woken up in, noticing first that the mess she had created had been cleaned up and second that her bed was covered in shopping bags. Aunt Gemma had purchased her clothes, toiletries, new linens, down comforter, feather pillows, and even including big fluffy towels for the door room. Livvie felt like a child Christmas morning it had been a long time since she had received anything other than what she bought herself from working. She still found it amazing that her Aunt could always pick out the right items and sizes for everyone, always getting the perfect items.

Livvie picked out a pair of new low rise jeans that were dark colored blue denim, a fitted white V-neck t-shirt that would stop a couple of inches above her waistline, and a pair of white shell-toe Adidas. After digging in the bags from Victoria Secrets she decided that she would wear a hot pink push-up bra that would be visible thru the white material that made up the t-shirt and the matching panties.

She grabbed the towels, the blue and white stripped bath and body works bag, the other toiletries and headed into the bathroom. Once again she noted the cleanliness of the bathroom and made a mental note of how everything was in precise order. The white towels hung in a perfect hemline on the towel bar, the way that the soap dish did not have any soapy residue or gunk in it. Even the glass doors to the shower were free of water spots and soap haze.

"The asshole has O.C.D." She muttered out loud and rolled her eyes, turning the knobs on the shower to get the right temperature settings and shutting the door. She dug into the blue and white Bath & Body Works bag and giggled over the fact that Gemma had purchased her three different fragrance lines collections. She picked the "Midnight Pomegranate" line to use. She lined her shaving razor, pumice stone, body wash, moisturizing shower cream, shampoo and conditioner up on the ledge of the shower, so that they would be in reaching distance for her in the shower.

She stripped down and tossing her clothes on the floor and stepped into the hot, steamy shower. Standing under the hot water, she took her time cleaning, shaving, polishing, and moisturizing her hair and body. She loved how it felt to use the products she loved and take her time in a shower that had actual hot water for more than a few minutes.

After she turned the water knobs off she stepped out the shower and wrapped her hair in one of the two towels she had brought in the bathroom with her, and used the other to dry her body. She loved how steamy and warm the air was in the small bathroom as she applied lotion to every inch of her body, using both the thick creamy moisturizing lotion and the shimmering lotion that gave her skin a soft shimmering shine to it.

Livvie quickly stepped into the cold air conditioned dorm room to get dressed, taking her time to make sure her clothes were fitted perfectly to her body. She loved how the jeans were a tight fit and the shirt stopped exposing the right amount of her flat stomach and the right amount of her back that connected to her ass. She knew that her ass was one that most women paid a lot of money for, and she worked out to keep it that way.

She grabbed the new hair dryer, brush and make-up and headed back into the bathroom, since her room did not have a mirror. She applied the silken drops to her hair and used the hair dryer and brush to blow it to a soft, shiny, sleek mass. She decided to pull it up into a ponytail and curl her bags under. She applied just the right amount of make-up to accent her features, but not too much to make her look like a Crow Eater or Stripper. After she applied the nude shimmering colored lip gloss, she sprayed her entire body and hair with the perfume that matched the fragrance of the other items she had used.

Livvie packed her new make-up into the new cosmetic bag that she had been given and moved her stuff back into her room, lining everything up neatly on her dresser. She went back into the bathroom and picked up her dirty clothes, and mess. But she did jerk one towel down on the towel bar to hang lower than the other, smiling in hope that he would notice and be irritated. She traced a few words in the bathroom mirror with a very small amount of lotion, knowing that to the naked eye he would not see it at first.

As she was getting ready to step out the bathroom back into her room she heard a noise that indicated the owner of the room that shared a bathroom had returned to his room. She stopped and went over to the door that lead to Happy's room and sprayed a LARGE amount of her perfume into the air from the door across the bathroom and into her room, hoping that he hated it and would smell it. She intentionally left her door to the bathroom partially opened so that she could hear if he made any sounds of annoyance to the smell.

Livvie decided to organize and clean up the room she would be calling home for a moment. She put away her new clothes, five pairs of shoes, stripped the bed, replacing the other sheets, blankets, and pillows with her own new items. She was excited and loved that the new set sheet was a high thread count, and the comforter was fluffy and soft. Gemma had chosen a bronze color that almost matched the natural high lights in Livvie's hair. The color was almost identical to the colored of the dress that Livvie had worn when she had been Homecoming Queen at Charming High School.

Standing with her back to the bathroom as she surveyed the results from her work, loving the new atmosphere of the room, she did not hear him but suddenly felt like she was being watched. Suddenly whirling around to face the bathroom, she realized that he had been standing there watching her for some time and that pissed her off.

She looked at Happy as he stood there with the blank look off calmness, but she saw the vein in his neck pulsing. She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes, in victory that she had irritated him.

"What do you want?" she asked him, the delight of a small victory in her voice.

Happy looked her up and down from head to toe, noticing the jeans that clung to her, the exposed skin off her stomach and hips, the way her breasts seemed to strain against her shirt the hot pink of her bra calling even more attention to them. He took in the polished and sleek young woman in front of him and saw every inch of her Teller blood that ran in her veins that screamed out with pride and sex appeal from the pores of her skin. He moved up noticing the sleek hair that he was positive would feel like a mass of silk strains if he grabbed it and wrapped his hands in it. He took in the moist full lips that shined, eyes that were lined and appeared to be more green then gold at this moment. He also noted that she realized somehow that her antics in the bathroom had annoyed him, the towels hanging loosely, and the girly smell. He was annoyed because he knew that he made a point of not showing that she irritated the hell out of him, by the way he leaned against the door frame, with his arms crossed on his chest, and he also knew that he showed no signs in his facial expression making sure that it was controlled. But he knew a hundred percent that she was fully aware that she had gotten under his skin and that pissed him off to no end.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just checking to see if you smelled any rotten fruit."

He watched as she instantly became angry, taking note in how fast the smile was wiped from her face and the sparks that seemed to come out of her eyes.

Livvie watched as he actually smiled at the fact that he had scored a direct hit with his question. She got even more furious when she realized that she had given him the response he wanted, as he actually laughed softly and turned and walked into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Asshole!" she yelled loudly behind him. She actually ran across the room and kicked the door with a load thump when she heard his laughter carrying into her room in response to the name she called him.

She decided that she would go see why her other stuff and dog were not at the clubhouse yet and walked out her room slamming her door closed behind her.

Happy quickly scanned the bathroom for any signs of her antics and when he was satisfied he turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped into the hot water.

Standing under the spray he thought about how the smell he had actually called rotten fruit was enticing and had turned him on the moment the scent had invaded his room. How it had driven him into the bathroom, where he had noticed the few signs of her presence she had left behind to annoy him. He knew that she had done those things to get at him, when he watched how meticulous she was with cleaning and organizing her room. How she made her bed, making sure the sheets were lined up perfectly to the seams, the way she had moved the pillows on the bed until they were perfect in her mind. She was as picky as he was about things being clean and in the right place, by the way all of her bath care products here lined up in a precise manner. He noticed that when he grabbed her body wash on accident, only noticing it after he had washed most of his body with. The scent had already been so thick in the air. He cursed and found the bar of soap, he tried to scour the sultry sweet smell off his body. He hoped he was successful or he was going to take a lot of shit for smelling like a sexy-spoilt-pain-in-the-ass chick from the guys.

Happy tuned off the water and grabbed his towel and dried off in the shower. Wrapping the towel around his hips before he stepped out the bathroom and came to a dead stop at the sight of the message on the mirror. He knew that she had somehow figured either a way back in the bathroom while he was showering and left the message, which was impossible, or she had written it in something invisible earlier. Because he knew that the "FUCK YOU" with the happy face drawn below it was not there when he checked the bathroom for any of her bullshit antics.

Happy dressed in a pair of white boxers, baggy jeans that almost matched the same color of hers, without intending too. A black t-shirt that was tight across him but long and loose on the length of him. He pulled on his heavy black boots and finished his attire with his Cut. He quickly put lotion on his face and head, and then pulled on his heavy silver rings.

Livvie was surrounded in the clubhouse by the Son's families that knew her and it was almost all of them. Jax noticed the confused expression when Opie came in with Lyla and the kids, realizing that she did not know about Donna. But as quickly as that look had appeared it vanished, she tossed a sharp pointed in his look that clearly demanded that he would be explaining the situation later in private to her.

Happy had only just walked in the clubhouse when Half-Sack, Bobby, and Chibbs walked in. Chibbs was carrying a small pink dog carrier and he had the same look about him that the other two with him had. Something had gone down, and they were trying to hide it front of the women and children.

The moment Livvie saw Chibbs walking over to him, she jumped up from where she had been kneeling talking to Kenny and Ellie, and ran to him.

"Thank you for bringing me Pixie!" she cried out as she hugged Chibbs. She quickly took the carrier from the Scot that had a huge smile on his face at the happiness she showed.

"Pixie? She named that blood thirsty fur ball after a fairytale!" Bobby exclaimed, as he waved his bandaged hand around.

"You leave my baby alone!" Livvie cried out, as she opened the carrier and took a black fur ball out. "She is a little protective and territorial! My precious baby was scared because she did not know you all and her Mommy was not there!"

"What kind of dog is that?" Ellie asked and she watched Livvie hugging the tiny dog to herself. "Is she a puppy?"

"No honey, she is a tea cup Pomeranian and this is her full grown size." Livvie told the girl as she motioned the girl over to per the little dog.

"You might not want to do that, Luv." Chibbs told Ellie concern on his face. "She bites!"

"My baby does not bite!" Livvie exclaimed, shooting Chibbs a glare that screamed of horror that he dare accuse her baby of biting anyone. And then she smirked at him when Ellie started to pet the wiggling little dog that showed how happy it was to be with Livvie.

"Church!" Jax called out standing at the open doors that lead into their chapel with Clay.

"That fucking dog does bite!" Bobby repeatedly muttered as he took his seat, his bandaged hand being a proven sign.

Once the guys were seated and the doors closed, Jax asked"What happened?"

Bobby looked at Chibbs and Sack before he explained. "Apparently two Mayans had just gotten inside when we got there. It was evident that they had not been there long because they had not shot the little viscous bastard that she calls "My Baby" and "Pixie"."

"They were actually getting ready to shoot the little thing that was growling at them." Chibbs said with a look of amusement at Bobby.

"After we saved the little thing's life, the fucking bitch almost took my finger off when I tried to pick it up to see if it was hurt!" Bobby exclaimed clearly pissed that everyone else in the room was laughing at him.

After a moment of laughter at the indignant look that Bobby was casting at everyone and cradling his hand. Clay asked "What else?"

"They had duct tape, handcuffs, and a filled syringe with them." Chibbs sid suddenly. "They were there to get the lass."

"Here is the phones we took from them, there are text messages discussing the "fun" they were going to have with her." Half-Sack said as he pulled two cell phones out of his pocket and tossed them on the table in front of Juice.

"The bastards even send a message telling someone that they need to have the video camera ready to film it." Chibbs told them, his voice had an edge of rage that he clearly felt.

"There are messages that clearly indicate that they had been watching the apartment. They did not realize that she had not come home last night, thinking that she had somehow slipped past them last night." Bobby went on with. "They planned on catching her asleep in her bed. They had been clearly watching her for days, learning her routine. The messages talk about her daily routine and discuss the best time to catch her."

Each man sitting at the table, showed how pissed off and ready for action, they each were. They all knew that they had gotten to Livvie in the nick of time and that they had almost lost her.

"With whatever that she is hiding from us, none of us can tell her this." Jax said slowly after a few moments of getting his emotions in control. "If she even gets wind of this she is going to freak the fuck out and run again!"

"Agreed, this does not leave this room. " Clay agreed. "If Gemma finds out she will go on a Mayan shooting spree. Livvie is here now and she is safe."

"Clay the messages clearly state that she is one of the main ones, if not the only one that is taken." Juice said as he read the messages on the phone. "There is someone other than the Mayans that wanted her. His messages states that they have permission to use her a little, but that they are not allowed to cut or mark her skin. It also states that there are certain sex acts that are not permitted or body opening that is his alone exclusively. There is mention of grabbing other women, such as Gemma, Tara, Lyla, Luann, and even Precious. But there was a private buyer Livvie."

"The messages indicate that whoever hired the Mayans knows Livvie on a personal level." Bobby said. "There is something about how he refers to as his property that is too personal to just be direct towards the Sons."

"I agree." Juice said in a voice that spoke of a promise of death for someone.

Chibbs and Jax shared a look when they heard his tone of voice it was one that they had never heard from Juice before. Happy and Tig had used that tone, but never Juice.

"Since you are the only one that might be able to control the urge to not kill her, you are with her at all times." Clay said with a grin.

"Great." Happy snapped, but with the nod of his head they all knew he would protect her, kill for her, and if need die for her. They all would do that for any of the ones that were family.

"I would suggest that you get a cup and sleep with one eye open." Tig told Happy with a smile.

"In fact all of you need to be on guard for Gemma Junior. Do not let the girl near any more fire extinguishers!" Clay told them. "Livvie is sweet and loving, but she will give way more shit they she will ever take!"

Happy snorted at the whole sweet and loving comment from Clay and rolled his eyes. Showing them all that Livvie had been getting at him all day.

"That girl is my wife's heart. Gemma loves her boys but that little girl holds a special spot with her, with all of us that watched her grow up. I honestly did not think that Gemma would ever get over her disappearing the way she did all those years ago."

"If it happens again, and Gemma loses Livvie… I don't think that Mom will ever be okay again." Jax told them all, his face showing that he doubted if any of them would ever get over something happening that caused them to lose Livvie again.

"Juice, try to get anything off the phones to trace who was paying the Mayans to get her and anything to use on their plans for the other women." Clay instructed him. "Happy for god's sake do not underestimate my niece ever."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and corrections! I appreciate and welcome all of them. I sill have not figured out if it will be Happy or Juice that Livvie falls for. In this Chapter Livvie's secrets start coming out. I would love any suggestions and thoughts from anyone on where this should go. I have so many idea's but seem to have a hard time picking one.**_

_**Thank you!**_

**Chapter 8**

Livvie felt that she was going to go stir-crazy. She had been trapped in the Mother Charter's compound for the past 3 days with everyone. The only ones being permitted to leave were the actual Brothers, Gemma, or Luann. She was tired of playing pool and cards. Tired of listening to Tig and everyone else bitch and moan about her innocent little dog being vicious. Pixie made it clear to all that Livvie was her human. She was everywhere that Livvie was, sitting in her lap, following her around, Pixie even slept on top of Livvie at night. If anyone tried to get too close to Livvie, Pixie would snarl and growl at them. Then Livvie would accuse who ever had caused the little dog to get upset that they were picking on her baby. Livvie had even gotten tired of picking on Happy, in fact she had stopped the moment that he had threaten to punt her little baby like a football if the dog shit in his room one more time.

Livvie was stretched out on her stomach across the sofa, with her ear buds listening to her IPod. Pixie was at her usual position standing guard on Livvie's back, making sure that no one got too close.

"I hate that dog!" Tig said out loud to no one in particular. He was seated at the bar with Happy, Kozik, and Bobby. Chibs was behind the bar having just handed each of them a cold beer.

Jax, Juice, Opie, and Clay had all gone out with Gemma for a supply run and to speak to Unser.

"The wee little thing reminds me of the lass when she was little, with the pink hair bow." Chibs laughed. "She was always tiny and cute, but had a mean streak!"

"And vicious little fangs!" Tig snorted, as they all looked over at her and the dog.

Without knowing what Tig was saying, just noticing his mouth moving and looking in her direction. Livvie flipped him off and smiled sweetly, as Pixie growled at them, for daring to look at her human.

"When I first heard that saying that there is a dog for every person in the world, a perfect match. I thought it was bullshit until now." Bobby said.

"I would say that there is two mirrored bitches!" Tig said quickly turning his attention away from Livvie before she started on him. He had been thankful that Happy had been the brunt of her bullshit since she had gotten back. He had dealt with that shit for years before she had left. He was the only one that she never got her way with, even Opie and Jax had been wrapped around her little finger. But even Tig had been hit hard when she run away those years ago.

They all noticed the sadness and darkness that was inside her, which came out when she could not hide it anymore. Chibbs had told them all about the prescriptions for sleep and anxiety that she had. But just like her Aunt she was holding it inside her, letting it eat at her.

Happy had woken up the night before to her screaming in the middle of nightmare. When he had rushed into her room, gun drawn ready for some shit, he had been rewarded with the fucking dog snarling and snapping at him when he tried to reach for Livvie to wake her up. With the barking, snarling, growling dog and Happy cursing, Livvie had woken up. She had in turn woken everyone else up including Abel with her screams and curses at Happy for being in her room and pointing a gun at her baby.

"I hate that dog." Happy said, echoing Tig's statement from a few moments ago. "I think Beastly over there intentionally directs that damn dog to shit inside my shoes and under my bed."

The guys all tried to not crack up at the words and tone Happy had used.

"I love that girl as if she were my own. But I thank the Dear Lord that I am not on twenty-four hours a day Livvie duty." Chibs admitted with a laugh and grin.

Happy just glared at him, and drank deeply from his beer.

"Well you did padlock her door so that she has to come thru your room to go in and out of her own." Bobby told him. "I told you that was not the best idea."

"She snuck out her room and was about to head out for a JOG with the damn dog at 4:00 in the fucking morning." Happy snapped at him. "Thankfully Koz was on guard duty and caught her at the gate."

"Your dumb ass ended up on the Gemma shit list when you called Livvie a Spoilt Little Bitch loud enough to hear you." Tig pointed out.

"Leave my Angel alone." Bobby repeated in an almost perfect Gemma impression.

Happy actually shuddered when he heard those words repeated. He had heard that at least a hundred times over the past three days.

"I still don't know how she does it." Tig wondered out loud. "She pulls her bullshit and Gemma always sides with her."

"Always has and always will." Bobby said.

"Because she is proud of the little mini-Gemma she created." Chibs said with a chuckle.

"That bitch over there is way WORSE than Gemma could ever be on a great day." Happy said.

"Even Jackie-boy, Prince of SAMCRO, got the shaft of the Livvie stick!" Bobby pointed out. "But then again more than half the time he and Opie took the blame for whatever she thought of that got them in trouble in the first place."

"At least Lyla and Tara took the kids outside and they are not running like wild animals in here." Tig said.

When Livvie got up and walked past them with a glare, Pixie at her heels they all got quiet. Even if she had the ear buds in, and the volume so loud that they could hear the music, they did not want to risk her even thinking that they were talking about her. She had been in a shitty mood all morning, only Pixie, Gemma, and Abel had gotten smiles this morning.

"Hap you better watch out, she is in a mood." Bobby said when they heard a door slam down the hallway behind her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kozik asked Happy with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" came out in a growl.

"Why in the hell do you smell like sweet sexy chick?" Kozik asked, busting out in laughter.

Happy sat there seething as they all laughed at him for a good five minutes before they quieted down enough for him to answer. "I think the little bitch sprayed every fucking thing in my room with her damn perfume! Between the dog shit and that I can't smell anything else."

With his words he set them all off again laughing, Chibs managed to pour Happy a shot of Jack Daniels.

Livvie had decided to take a shower, grabbing her towels and walking into the bathroom. After taking a long shower that did nothing for her mood, she got dressed. She put on a pair of really short fitted black shorts with a matching black crop top that fitted tight across her chest. It was a work out top that only really covered her breasts, you could see the purple lace of her bra peeking out of the top of her shirt and the straps since the black top had thin straps almost as wide as the bra's straps. She pulled on a pair of black ankle socks and a pair of black Adidas running shoes. She had not dried her hair with more than a towel and pulled it up into a ponytail on top of her head. She had applied a generous amount of the lotion and perfume that she tormented Happy with. She was not in the mood for make-up so her face was bare, making her appear younger than she was.

"Come on Pixie." She said to her constant companion that was the only one that did not ever annoy her. Livvie loved Pixie, because Pixie loved her unconditionally. Livvie had cried and told her secrets to the little dog, knowing that Pixie could never tell anyone, and in her eyes Pixie stilled showed that Livvie was the most important thing in her world.

Livvie paused at Happy's door to the hallway and turned back to stop pixie from using the bathroom. "I know Mommy said you could, but not today. The Bald-Headed Ape will try to hurt my Pixie baby."

Livvie stomped back into the clubhouse, with Pixie in tow. She glared at Tig and ignored Happy as she walked around them to where Chibs was at the bar.

"Would you mind taping my hands for me Chibs?" she asked the man sweetly with a smile.

Happy had heard that tone in her before and knew she was up to something, he stopped himself from groaning. Knowing that if he did that she would see that as a score in their on-going war, and do something to truly piss him off.

"Sure, lass." Chibs replied. "You gonna hit the bag?"

"Yes, even if there are better things to hit." She said with a pointed look at Tig and Happy.

Jax and Juice came in the club house at that moment. Walking up to the bar noticing Chibs taping her hands. They had all seen her going at the bags for the past two days. Watching her punching the bag over and over again. They knew she was trying to work some of whatever was eating her up inside out. They had all noticed the intense running on the treadmill and sit-ups in the weight room.

Livve hugged Chibs and started for the door, stopping when Juice called out to her.

"You want a sparring partner in the ring?" he asked her. Juice had made a point to try and spend as much time with her without being obvious the past few days. Juice and Livvie got along, she liked his company. While she ran on the treadmill he would lift weights and they would talk. Or he would sit on the picnic table with her when she took Pixie out.

Livvie turned around and looked at him, tilting her head while she thought his suggestion over. "Sure."

"OH, FUCK THAT!" Tig exclaimed. "The 'Rican does not get to be the one to spar with her! I have waited her ENTIRE life to have a chance to knock her on her ass without the wrath of Gemma!"

"Not going to happen, Tig." Jax said with a shake of his head. "No way in hell."

Happy agreed with Jax, besides after the shit he had endured for the past three days he deserved to be the one to knock her on her ass.

"You got saved an ass-kicking little girl." Tig told her, turning back to the bar.

Livvie narrowed her eyes, and Happy jumped up on alert. She was about to lose her shit, he could see it.

"Oh Tiggy the pussy, hiding behind my cousin Jax, scared to get his ass handed to him by a little girl." Livvie snarled, almost sounding like Happy.

Tig jumped up, and turned to go at her as she charged to get at him. Jax and Kozik grabbed Tig. Happy by-passed Tig, he was trying to for worst one of the two, Livvie. Juice not wanting to risk hurting her and was having a hard time keeping back.

Happy watched her side-step Juice, and shove him in the side. Juice under estimated her and was not prepared for hardness of the shove and stumbled out of her way. Happy saw her right fist drawing back and tried to get to her before it connected. But he was not fast enough, she had managed to see an opening between the others to Tig, and she made contact. Pixie was going crazy and biting at everyone's ankles.

They all stilled when they heard the solid sound that was made when her fist connected with Tig's mouth.

"HAPPY GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND TAKE GOD DAMN DOG!" Jax yelled the first to snap out of the shock of what Livvie had just done.

"I AM GOING TO STOMP ON THAT FUCKING DOG!" Tig yelled to Livvie as he attempted to get Pixie, but unable to with the guys holding him back.

"I WILL FUCK KILL YOU!" Livvie screamed at Tig, the rage and darkness pouring out of her. She had lost the ability to hide what was inside her.

"Get Pixie!" Happy ordered Juice as he grabbed Livvie and throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her out the clubhouse kicking, hitting, and screaming like a wild woman with Juice carrying Pixie behind them.

The moment she was out of the clubhouse Tig calmed down, other than to wipe the blood from his mouth and state "The bitch punched me!"

"Did you see that shit?" Chibs asked. "She has same bad shit inside her, fucking with her mind."

"I saw it." Jax told him with a nod, clearly concerned with what he saw in her face and eyes.

"You know if hitting Tig once got that much out of her…" Bobby said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Hell no! Risk Gemma's retaliation!" Jax said shaking his head.

"Maybe if Tig, did not got at her too hard." Chibs said, catching Bobby's thoughts and agreeing with him.

"Might get her to break some more and tell us what the hell happened." Bobby told Jax.

Jax stood there for a moment, thinking what they were suggesting over in his mind. He had watched Livvie and saw something when she let her guard down, something that was killing her inside.

"Bobby call Clay and tell him to stall Mom." Jax said, deciding to agree to what Bobby and Chibs thought was a good idea. "Tig don't hurt her, push her buttons, get that wall she has up down. BUT DO NOT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO ANYTHING THAT MY MOTHER WILL KILL US ALL FOR!"

Tara and Lyla came running in with the kids. Tara looked at Jax and told him, "Get the fuck out there! Livvie kicked Happy's bike over and he started to drag her by her hair into the office. Juice jumped on Happy to stop him from killing her! The last I saw was Livvie hitting Happy and Juice, because one of them almost stepped on the damn dog!"

"Jesus Christ!" Chibs swore as they all made for the door.

Outside was total chaos, other charter's Sons were trying to break up the fighting, but unsure of what to do to stop.

"Did not know the boy had it in him, look at Juicy go!" Chibs exclaimed, as they watched Juice and Happy go toe-to-toe. Juice was giving Happy as much as happy was giving Juice.

"Where the fuck is she?" Jax yelled, noticing that Livvie was not out there. He and the other guys were running to break up Happy and Juice.

Half-Sack ran over coming from the office, a short distance away. "Happy threw her in the office, the dog followed her! That's why Donut and Lorca are holding the door closed."

"Shit!" Jax yelled. "Break them up!"

It took almost all of them to separate Juice and Happy. Once they were separated Jax, Bobby, and Tig on Happy. Chibs, Sack, and a Nomad on Juice holding him back.

"Can one of you explain what the fuck happened out here?" Jax asked, looking between the two men that were staring at each other.

"Retard her let the dog go! And the fucker bit me when I leaned down to tie my shoe lace!" Happy snapped.

"You pulled a gun and threaten to shoot the damn dog!" Juice yelled back at him.

"Then your psycho-bitch cousin ran over and kicked my bike over!" Happy snarled at Jax.

"You fucking grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her across the lot with gun!" Juice yelled at Happy.

"This fucker here jumped on me!" Happy said, pointing at Juice.

"If you ever put your hands on her again like that I will fucking kill you!" Juice told Happy, with no emotion in his voice, his face dead calm. Never had anyone seen Juice become like that, he looked lethal, gone was the goofy retard.

"One of them almost stepped on Pixie and she yelped, and Livvie jumped them both." Half-Sack explained. "We got them apart for a moment that is when Happy grabbed Livvie and threw her in the office, Pixie ran in after her. Donut and Lorca have been holding the door closed ever since."

"Can anyone tell me where in the hell the gun is?" Bobby asked.

They all looked blank for a moment, and then started to frantically look around. Even the sounds from the office had stopped.

"Looking for this?" Tara asked as she came running up with the gun in hand. "I saw when Juice knocked it out of Happy's hand and picked it up."

"The safety is still on." Jax said to Juice. "Happy would never shoot Livvie."

"I know that!" Juice snapped. "Bet he won't lay hands on her again!"

Happy snarled and jumped at Juice. Juice jumped back at Happy, but before fists could fly the others stopped it.

"I told you the little bitch would cause us to kill each other one day!" Tig shouted.

Happy and Juice both turned to go at him, but were stopped by the others.

"Knock it off Tig!" Jax shouted, to be heard over the others. "CHURCH NOW!"

"Sack bring Livvie into the chapel!" Jax ordered Half-Sack and pointed at the office. "Make her put the dog in her room first."

It was a good ten minutes before Livvie was escorted into the chapel, her eyes flashing and her head held high.

"SIT!" Jax commanded, pointing at the chair furthest away from Happy and Juice, across from Jax. Chibs looked at her and shook his head, the right side of her face was bruised, and the right side of her rib cage was bruised and scraped. Her mouth was swollen and her bottom lip was cracked.

When Juice and Happy both saw her, they looked at each other with murder in their eyes, saying nothing.

"Livvie I have had enough of your shit!" Jax yelled at her, clearly pissed. "You bullshit stops now! The tormenting of Happy ends right now today. We are all trying to keep you alive and safe and you are driving us all insane."

Livvie just glared at him, but he noticed the way she was gripping the chair arms so tight that her knuckles were white. At some point she had removed the tape, but the sticky grey go was left behind. Chibs noticed and nodded at Jax to continue.

"The night we got you, when Bobby, Sack, and Chibs went to get your stuff, Mayans were waiting in your apartment. Part of the plan was to hurt SAMCRO but the other was that there was someone paying them to get you. They planned to rape you, before giving you to the mystery buyer. In fact he gave them permission for certain sex acts they were allowed to do you, some he told them were his rights to you." Jax told her.

He watched her, they all did. She started to tremble, and shake saying nothing.

Before Jax could continue there was a knock on the door and Lorca came inside carrying a vase of red roses. "This is addressed to Olivia." He set the vase down on the table.

Livvie locked her eyes on the flowers and started to make a gasping noise, as if she was struggling to catch her breathe. Her hands had come up to her throat, she tried to stand up but her legs could not hold her and she fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Juice yelled as he got up and started to go around the table to her, but was stopped by Koz and Bobby.

Livvie was scrambling backwards, and did not stop until she was in the corner. Her eyes never left the roses.

Jax reached over to the arrangement and grabbed the card and ripped it open.

"NO!" Livvie screamed and shot off the floor in a flash, almost coming completely across the table to snatch the envelope out of his hands. "NO!"

"You made two Brothers fight over you today! This club deserves the truth from you now!" Jax almost roared at her.

"STOP!" Happy yelled at Jax, seeing what was happening to him.

Something in Livvie snapped at that moment, "I ENDURED HELL FOR THIS CLUB FOR ALMOST TWO FUCKING YEARS! DAYS OF BEING BEATEN AND RAPED FOR THIS CLUB! TWO YEARS OF WEARING A COLLER AND BEING CHAINED TO WHERE EVER HE FUCKING WANTED ME AT! I WAS RAPED OVER AND OVER AGAIN BY HIM! HE ALLOWED OTHER MEN TO RAPE ME, GAVE ME TO THEM! I PAID MY DUES WITH MY VIRGIN BLOOD JACKSON TELLER! DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT THIS CLUB DESERVES ANYTHING ELSE FROM ME! I DID IT SO THAT NONE OF YOU WOULD BE HURT OR KILLED! I PROTECTED THIS CLUB!"

Livvie screamed a pure sound of pain and rage as she reached over and grabbed the vase of flowers and threw them at Jax. He moved and the vase crashed against the wall. When the glass shattered so did Livvie, falling to the floor, crying and sobbing.

"Get Tara! Call Clay and get him and Gemma back her now!" Jax ordered, not caring who did it as long as it was done.

But there was no need because at that moment Gemma busted into the room with Tara on her heels. They had all heard Livvie's screams in the clubhouse, her words searing their hearts.

"Oh my Angel!" Gemma cried as she dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around her niece. "Shhh... Baby let it out..."

Gemma held on tight to Livvie as she sobbed and cried on the floor. Gemma's eyes met Jax first and then Clay's over Livvie eyes and they could see the vengeance burning inside her.

"Where are those pills you found of hers? "Tara asked Chibs. "Get them now! Wait! Get my bag, I can give her an injection, it will work faster."

Happy was frozen, all the guys that had witnessed what happened in the room were, except for one.

Juice walked around the table and knelt down to Gemma and Livvie. Chibs had returned with Tara's bag. She ripped open and plastic pouch, freeing the syringe. It took her only a couple of seconds to find the right glass bottle with clear liquid. She plunged the needle and drew the correct dosage from it.

Tara joined Gemma and Juice on the floor huddled around Livvie. "Honey, I am going to give you a shot to help you calm down."

"I can't breathe Tara!" Livvie chocked out, "I smell him!"

"It's going to be okay." Tara told her, swapping her left arm then injecting her with the medication. "Shh… No one is going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt any of us, I promise."

"Will you let me carry you to your room?" Juice asked her.

She nodded, already calming down, her breathing start to deepen, the gasping noise stopping. Juice picked her up and carried her out of the room, Tara behind him.

Gemma stood up, walked over to the door and slammed it closed. She looked at each of them and said, "Somebody better start talking!"

Happy walked over and picked the envelope off the floor that Livvie had dropped. He opened it and pulled the 4X6 photo out. It was Livvie, a younger Livvie. She had what appeared to be a silver studded leather collar around her neck with a chain attached. She had been beaten, from the colors of the bruises on her body, she been beaten over time. Thankfully there was a sheet that barely covered her. But by the blood on her legs it was obvious what had happened to her. What seared Happy to his soul were the dead, lifeless eyes that were her's. Happy threw the picture on the table and turned and punched wall several times, before storming out the Chapel.

Because the picture had fallen face down, Bobby read the words on the back aloud before flipping it over to see the captured image. "Soon little one, you will be back in my arms…."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Juice carried Livvie to her room. He could feel her trembling shaking in his arms. Her sobbing had stopped, but from the wetness of the front of his shirt he knew that she was still crying. He walked in Happy's room, the bathroom, and into Livvie's room. He placed her gently on the bed, and knelt on the floor at the end of the bed and started taking her shoes off.

Tara came in behind him and sat on the edge of the bed beside Livvie. "Honey, will you let me help you get cleaned up and put some different clothes on?" she asked softly, lightly touching the girls bruised face.

Livvie opened her eyes barely, the drugs causing them to be heavy with sleep. "Yeah…"

Juice had already removed her shoes and socks and was standing up when Tara did.

"Please get me a damp cloth from the bathroom." Tara told him, as she walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer to pull out something to put on Livvie.

Juice came back with a dampened wash cloth and peroxide in case Tara needed it for the scrapes on Livvie's side. He also noticed the fresh scratches on her neck.

Tara saw the questioning gaze on his face, because Livvie had not walked in the Chapel with those. Tara quietly explained, "She did that she had the anxiety attack and could not breathe."

Tara watched Juice's face seeing him clench his jaw and nod sharply that he understood. Pixie was in her kennel and whining and crying to be with Livvie.

"Take Pixie outside to use the bathroom, give me a few moments to get her settled before you bring Pixie back in here." Tara told Juice.

Tara started cleaning Livvie's face and side, she did end up using the peroxide to clean some of the scrapes. She waited for Juice to get Pixie on her leash and take her out the room before she stated taking Livvie's clothes off. Even in drug induced calm, Livvie was still able to sit up when asked, move her arms, but mentally she was shut down. Tara helped her out of her tight shorts and into a loose pair of boy sleeping shorts and a black large t-shirt that said "SAMCRO" on the front. She took the ponytail band of the bit of hair that it still held, and brushed the girls hair removing the snarls and tangles. When Livvie was clean and changed, Tara helped her back into the bed and under the covers.

"Is it okay to come in?" Juice asked softly from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am sure that Pixie will give her comfort." Tara told him.

Juice came in with Pixie, removing the leash, and set the little dog down on the bed. Pixie immediately went to Livvie, and laid down on the girl's stomach, on guard duty.

"She loves that little dog." Juice said softly. "She went crazy on Happy when she thought he was going to hurt the little terror."

"I am surprised that you did not get bitten just now." Tara told him with a smile.

"Livvie and I get along, no tension, Pixie senses that and lets me handle her. " Juice told Tara.

Tara nodded and smiled at him, she could see that he really cared about Livvie.

"Come on she is asleep and I think it would be best for you to get back to church. They are going to need you. And she is going to be sleeping for some time." Tara told Juice as she walked over and put her arm around him. "I think you earned some serious respect in all their eyes, going rounds with Happy today."

"I knew that he would not hurt her or the dog, but something snapped inside me when I saw him manhandle her that way." Juice said with a deep sigh. "I knew that she had pushed him, getting under his skin, and I wasn't sure if she had gone too far with the Killa."

"I know my heart stopped for a moment when she kicked his bike and then shoved it over." Tara admitted as they walked out the room together.

The others were coming out of the Chapel when they got back into the main room of the clubhouse, all but Clay and Gemma. Tara could hear Gemma sobbing before the doors were shut. Each of the men that had been that room wore grim faces and looked as if they had survived hell.

"Come on Juicy, let's get a drink." Chibs said, putting his arms around the younger man's shoulders.

"Come outside with me." Jax told Tara, taking his hand in hers.

They did not speak until they were outside, Tara sitting on the top of the table and Jax facing her standing between her legs.

"Tell me what happened inside before Happy came out carrying Livvie, with Juice and the dog behind them." Tara said to him.

Jax looked at her for a moment and start explaining, "Juice offered to spar with Livvie, and Tig said that he wanted to knock her on her ass her entire life. I said no, Tig baited her. She called him a pussy. Tig said something and she snapped and punched him in the mouth. When she lost her temper I saw that she was trying to hide something from us, something that was dark and twisted, something that was eating her alive. Happy and Juice got her out of there after Tig threatened to stomp on the dog and she threatened to kill him. The rest of us were discussing what we could do to break the walls she had and make her tell us what the hell happened to her."

Tara said nothing, just nodding for him to continue. Jax continued talking, "When we got her in the Chapel, I started yelling at her. I told her about the Mayans being at her apartment, when the guys went there the next day. How they planned to take her, rape her, and then give her to someone who was paying them to get her. How they had planned in detail what was going to happen to her. She started to freak out, and then when the red roses came in she snapped. She snatched the envelope that came with them out of my hands. I pushed her hard with my words, I told her that the men were willing to die to protect her and the club deserved her to tell the truth! She fucking broke right there in front of my eyes, I watched every bit of happiness and light go out of her as she screamed what you heard. She did not run away like we all thought. She was taken by someone, beaten, raped, made to wear a fucking dog collar for two years she told us! She said that she did it to protect all of us from being hurt or killed, that she had paid for our safety with her virgin blood. In the envelope there was a picture of her chained up, bruised and beaten, blood running down her legs from being raped. The fucker wrote on the back that he would have her in his arms again soon."

Tara reached up and wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him close to her, hugging him. She did not agree with how they had pushed and forced Livvie to tell them, but she understood why they did it.

Tara also noticed that Happy's bike was gone.

Hours later, after almost everyone had gone to bed and Chibs had gotten Juice so drunk that he passed out and was put to bed in his room. Happy returned. No one was brave enough to say a word to him, they could see the killer in him he was trying to control as he stalk thru the clubhouse and into his room.

"He won't hurt her." Tig told Chibs, after Happy disappeared.

"I never thought he would." Chibs agreed.

Happy stuck his head in her room, and made she was sleeping peacefully. He then took a quick shower and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He grabbed his gun and phone and went back to her room, sitting down on a chair beside her bed and placing the both items on the dresser beside him. Pixie growled at him softly.

"Pixie, I will never hurt her again, no one will and live to take another breathe of air." He told the dog softly.

Pixie looked at him for a moment, and stopped growling. She got off of Livvie and walked over on the bed as close as she could to him. He sensed that what the little dog wanted and reached over and picked her, petting her. He and the dog sat there for hours watching, and guarding the sleeping girl in the bed.

A little while later Tara came into the room with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. She almost dropped everything when she heard Happy's voice, not even taking two steps in the room.

"What do you want?"

"Shit!" Tara exclaimed. "The shot I gave her is going to wear off soon. These are her pills to calm her. I was going to wait until she woke up and give them to her."

"Give them to me and go back to your room. I will take care of her." Happy told her, a tone of voice that even Jax would not argue with.

"Give her 1 or 2 depending on how high the anxiety is for her. If she starts gasping for air again and saying she can't breathe come get me and I will give her another shot." Tara told him setting the pill bottle and glass of water down on the dresser before walking out.

Happy watched and waited for another hour when he noticed Livvie starting to twist on the bed. He heard her whispering at first "Please don't." The her movements started to become more frantic and moved to the bed sitting on the edge, not want to loom over her suddenly in the darkness and flipped the lamp switch to shed some light in the room.

"Livvie wake up." He told her softly, stoking her face. He wanted to hurt himself in punishment for the bruises on her face. He knew that was his fault he had seen her hit the desk when he slung her in the office.

Livvie calmed down as he talked to her softly, telling her she was safe, that never gain would anyone hurt her. Slowly she opened her eyes and met his. His heart twisted and he was flooded by emotions that he had thought he had lost a long time ago, when he saw the pain and lifelessness in her eyes. Her eyes were dull, flecks of gold or bright green.

"Happy, I am sorry." She said to him, "I just need to leave. No one can be hurt here when he comes for me. I won't let anyone get hurt for me."

"Anyone that comes for you is going to find death here." Happy told her. "I will make them suffer before I give them death."

He noticed that she had started trembling again and that her eyes were filling with tears.

He got up and opened the bottle and shook out the two pills, and picked up the glass of water.

Returning to sit on the bed, "Tara brought your medication that was at your apartment in here for you."

"I use to not like those things, because they made me a zombie." Livvie said looking at the pills in his hand. "But now I don't want to ever feel anything again."

Happy looked at her, understanding what needed to be done for her. He placed the pills in her mouth and held the glass to her lips for her to sip the water and swallow the pills.

He helped her lay back down on the pillows and switched the light off. He moved back to his chair and sat down, he could feel her eyes looking at him in the dark.

"Happy can I ask you something?" she asked softly, he could hear the weakness and helplessness that she was feeling in her voice.

"Yeah…" he told her, almost scared at what was going to come out her mouth.

"Do you think that someday a man will want me, even with me being broken?" she asked him, the words almost felt like they were burning him, he could hear how much she blamed herself and even hated herself with those words.

He knew that she needed comforting, needed to feel safe, and there was only one way he could give that too her now.

He got up and walked over to the bed, "Move over," he told her softly.

He saw the brief hesitation that pained him, but then she moved over making room for him. He remembered the gun and phone and reached behind him and grabbed them, setting them on the nightstand. He laid down on the bed on his back and reached over and pulled her too him. She snuggled against him, laying her head on his chest.

"There is not a man alive that would not want a woman like you to love him and be with." He told her, stocking her back softly as he breathed the sweat smell of her into him. "A woman like you gets inside a man's soul and makes him whole."

They stayed that way until both them fell asleep, her's a deep drug induced one, his a light one. He had to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Happy's hand went for the gun, flicking the safety off before he opened his eyes. He had dozed off with Livvie curled up to him, her face pressed against his chest in peaceful sleep.

"Just me." Gemma told him from the doorway, smiling at him and the gun he had pointed at her.

He nodded and set the gun back on the nightstand after flicking the safety back on. He watched Gemma take the few steps needed to come closer to the bed, sitting down on the chair he had left beside it. Gemma looked at him and her laying there for a moment before she spoke. He watched how in his left arm holding the fragile broken girl to him, tightly. Taking in that Livvie was holding onto him as tight as he was her, the way his eyes looked at her almost daring him to protest them sharing a bed. Gemma knew each and every single member of what she called her family, almost better than they knew themselves. But she

"How is she doing?" Gemma asked him. Her voice was soft, but the love and concern she had for Livvie could be heard clearly.

"She her pills a few hours ago, and went back to sleep. She started to show signs of a nightmare, so I woke her up before it got to the level of her screaming." Happy told Gemma, he met her direct stare with his own. "She told me that she wanted to be numb, to never feel anything again. The medication gives her that."

"We can't let her go there." Gemma told him. "She needs to get this out of her, so she can move past this. Maybe the medication is not what she needs and we should not give it to her again."

"NO!" Happy said. The only thing that showed his anger over what Gemma has said was his tone of voice. His body was still calm, holding Livvie to him. He did not want to disturb her sleep.

"As hard as yesterday was hearing what happened, she needed to get it out of her." Gemma told Happy, not liking that he had told her no.

"Fuck that! You may have heard the words, but you did not see break. I will not let anyone make her feel or do anything that will send her back to that moment ever again." Happy told her. His actually carried no threat, but the tone and the way he said it rang clear of the pain he would inflict on anyone if Livvie hurt. "She needs to tell us the whole story, who had her, but she is going to do in the way that does not break her!"

"Don't you dare..." Gemma started, rising to stand.

But Happy was hearing none of what she had to say. His own words cutting hers off, "Shut up! I am going to PROTECT her from anything or person that hurts her, that includes you trying to force her on the Gemma-mental-health-treatment plan! Now get out before you wake her!"

Gemma rarely was ever speechless in her entire life, but at this moment she was. She glared at Happy before turning and stomping out the room. Happy listened to her stomp out the rooms and down the hallway, the angry clicking of hers hitting the floor. He knew that he had finally reached the number one spot on the Gemma-Shi-List, but he did not care. He was not going to sit back and let Livvie go back to that place she was I yesterday, her words ripping out of her vocal cords, dipping in pain and self-hatred.

He was surprised that no one came barging in the room, he could hear Gemma's tirade, but not the actually words. His full attention turning back to Livvie as he felt her start to wake from her sleep. He looked down at her face as, taking in the way it looked as she slowly became aware of everything.

The feeling he got when met her eyes with his own, liking the fact that he was the first person she looked at for day, was almost like electricity running thru him.

"Hey" he whispered softly to her.

"Hi." She responded with a slow smile. He could see that she was still in the effects of the medication and that her eyes held no shine. But there were no tears and that was a plus.

"Good morning Pixie!" she said as the little dog jumped on the bed, clearly excited that Livvie was awake.

She sat up to pull the little dog into her arms, petting and whispering loving words, while hugging the little black dog. He sat up and placing both feet on the floor. He stretched, and stood up.

"I have to tell everything, every single name face, and detail. I am going to have…" He Livvie said, quietly.

Happy sat down on the bed and pulled her trembling hands into, amazed at how small they look in his own large hands. "Yesterday never should have happened the way it did." He told her, "Yes, we need to know, but pushing and forcing you the way they did was wrong."

"You did not know?" she asked him, eyes pleading with me. She need to know that he had no clue what Jax wanted from her when she walked into that Chapel.

"I did not have a fucking part of that shit, neither did Juice." Happy told her. Even if he was pissed at that Brother he was going to be honest with her. "Remember the three of us were outside brawling."

Livvie laughed a soft laugh and smiled but he saw that none of that laughter reached her eyes. "I am sorry for kicking and pushing your bike over."

"You have nothing to be sorry about; I promised to protect you from harm." Happy told her. "Never again say you are sorry to me again."

"I had a shower last night. I am going to get dressed, and get some coffee." He told her standing up and gently pulling her with him. "And I will walk the little beast for you."

Livvie smiled and grabbed the hot pink leash that matched Pixie's hair bow. Happy swallowed the curse words that he wanted to shout. He had agreed to parade the little fur ball with pink hair bow and a pink leash in front of almost every single SOA member. But seeing her pleasure as she told the little dog to be good was worth it. Before leaving the room, without her noticing, he grabbed her pill bottle. He did not trust Gemma to make it suddenly be "lost". He needed make sure that everyone understood the rules of how they were going to behave when she disclosed everything to all of them. He want everyone to understand and know what would happen if any of them said or did anything to bring anything bad to that girl.

Happy got dressed in his room, not leaving until he heard the shower cut on. He kept her pill bottle in his pocket, as he walked with Pixie out into the clubhouse. He actually locked his door before walking away from it. He did not want anyone to startle her, or talk to her without him there.

The clubhouse was a quiet room, even with all the people inside it. Gemma was standing behind the bar with Tara, she made a sour face when she saw him. All of his Brothers were in the room, except for Juice.

Happy looked directly at Clay and nodded to the Chapel.

"Church!" Clay called out honoring Happy's request. "Someone get Juice!"

Happy walked over to Quinn, who had apparently rode all night and had only just arrived. "No one goes the girl. Make sure." Happy said quietly to his friend.

Quinn saw the "TACOMA KILLA" in front of him and nodded. He grabbed a chair and headed with it to sit outside the door.

Happy walked into the Chapel and leaned against the wall, not wanting to sit at the table after yesterday.

He waited until everyone was inside and the doors closed. Each one of his Brothers in the room face

"Go ahead Hap." Clay told him and motion for him.

"Livvie is getting cleaned up and dressed for the day. She knows that she had to give a full disclosure to us and it tearing her up. When we do this only the SAMCRO members are in the room with her and whomever else SHE WANTS. She is in a dangerous place in her head right now. She is full of self-hated, disgust with herself. Any one of you do anything that makes her feel more, with a look, a sound, or a word. I will give that person ten times more pain, Brother or not, Family member or not. I fail her yesterday, and that shit ain't going down again."

"We did not mean to break her completely." Chibs said his voice filled with regret. "Just get that wall she had built to hide behind down."

"That fucking wall was what kept her able to even function!" Juice snapped. Happy looked at Juice and saw that they both on the same page of the book.

"She needs to be able to come in the room and tell us shit that I am a sure that I never ever want to hear someone that I care about say." Happy told them with a deep sigh. "She needs to be able to shut her emotions down and get the words out to us."

"Gemma seems to think.." Jax started with.

Happy knew that he was about to disrespect his VP but he truly did not fucking care. "I told Gemma to shut up this morning with that bullshit and I am telling you the same fucking thing!"

Jax instantly got pissed and started to jump up but stopped when Clay reached over and grabbed his arm and shook his head no.

"She wants to be numb, she needs to feel nothing. All she needs to do is say the words and not feel what happened to her. Mentally she will break and never ever be fixed if we take away the numbness right now." Happy told them, making a point to look each one of them in the eyes. "Until she is able to mentally handle the shit, we give her whatever she needs to heal herself. Gemma wanted to take stop giving her the pills that she needs right now, because Gemma thinks she can fix it all for Livvie. None of us can fix her right now, when Livvie is ready or needs help Livvie will let us know."

"Happy is right." Juice said. He knew that every word out of Happy's mouth was correct.

"Jax and I will get Gemma to back off as much as we can." Clay said, looking at Jax and seeing him nod his head in agreement.

"No one says anything about vengeance or pay-back in front of her. Part of this is that she feels that she had to protect all of us, she is terrified that someone is going to get her because of us." Juice said voice hollow and drained.

Right before the meeting ended Happy told Jax "Thank Tara for me, she comforted and tool Livvie last night. Tara and Juice did not fall apart like the rest of us last night. Those two gave her what she needed, comfort and support. This is not about us, it's about her."

Happy took Pixie for a short walk and smoked a cigarette, before he went back to Livvie. He got a bottle of water first, to bring her.

"No problems other than Gemma wanting to go in there. But Jax got her before she pitch a real fit." Quinn told him. "Clay and Jax took her somewhere down the hall and are talking to her now."

Happy nodded, unlocked the door and went inside his room with Pixie. The shower was not running and Livvie's door to the bathroom was open so he walked in. She had on a pair of black yoga pants that were loose with one of his black t-shirts that seemed to swallow her. She had on black socks and was sitting on the bed brushing her damp hair. He watched her gather the damp hair and twisted it on top of her head, holding it there with one hand and grabbed a clip or something with the other before securing it to her head. He could see that she was going thru the motions, not thinking or feeling. She did not even notice Pixie, she had gone on auto pilot. He saw black tennis shoes on the floor, picked them up, and handed them to her.

He knew that she was on the edge of a freak out by the way she was biting her lip and her hands were shaking.

He dug the pill bottle out of his pocket, opened it, and shook it until one dropped into his palm. "Here, take this." He told her, placing the pill in her hand. He took the cap off the bottle of water and handed the bottle to her. She took the pill, and stood up.

"Do you want to take Pixie with us? He asked her. She surprised him when she shook her head no.

"Let's get something to eat." He told her. She said nothing, just walking out the room.

She stopped at the entrance to the main room in the hallway, suddenly turning to face him.

He could see the panic in her eyes, "Please don't make me sit in there. All those people in there will see me."

Happy looked down at her face turned up to his. "Okay, we are going to just walk past them and go into the Chapel. Not for the meeting yet, because you have to eat something. But you can sit in there and I will bring you something."

He watched her face as she thought over his words, before she nodded okay. He pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms around her. Happy quickly walked her over to the Chapel, noticing that she stared at the floor the entire time. Thankfully the room was empty, he pulled out a chair and helped her sit down.

"Anything special you want? " He asked her. She just shook her head no. "I will be right back."

"Happy, I will eat after I tell them." She said right before he walked out the door. "I might get sick if I eat before."

"Okay." He told her. "Besides then Charter Brothers in here, who do you want in here?"

She thought a few minutes before answering, "Tara and Aunt Gemma."

"I will be right back." He said, before leaving the room.

Juice was waiting on the other side of the door. "Go in there and sit on one side of her. I don't want her to have Gemma beside her, smothering her." Happy told him.

Juice nodded in agreement and walked inside the Chapel shutting the door behind him.

Happy went and got two fresh bottles of water and snagged an apple from the kitchen. Then he went to Clay and Jax who were sitting at a table with their wives.

"Just the Bothers, Gemma, and Tara." He told the men. "She wants to do this now."

Happy walked back in the Chapel, smiling as he heard Jax telling Gemma what she would and would not do in a tone that meant business.

Juice was on the left side of Livvie, talking to her softly when Happy came back in. Juice's voice calm and reassuring has he spoke about something that made her laugh softly. But when his eyes met Happy's over her head the concern her felt for her showed, also how nervous he was. What surprised Happy was that Livvie was smoking a cigarette. Happy sat down to the right of her, and pulled his chair as close as he could without being on top of her chair. He opened the bottles of water placing one in front of her and the other in front of Juice who clearly needed it.

Everyone filed in quietly and took their seats. The doors were shut. Closing off them murmurs of the people in the clubhouses voices.

Happy watched Livvie, focusing on her alone in the room. He need to anticipate her every need. He watched her close her eyes, and sigh deeply. Without evening knowing he was doing it he took her hand into hers and squeezed it tightly, reassuring her that she was not alone in this, he was with her.

Livvie told them everything, she told them about when she was taken outside of the gates of auto shop. She told them what was done to her, the drugs she was constantly given, the beatings, the words spoken to her, the rapes, being chained up, how he had dyed her hair blonde and the name he called her, how he would torment her about the Sons and her family, but what she saved for last was who had done this to her.

"He wanted to show me how easy it would be to kill you all. He took me into this special room at his store. The room was filled with monitors of the store. He pointed out where his men where at each of the armed with AK-47s. He left one of his men to watch me, as he went down to meet with you, you, you, you, and you." She said looking at Clay, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, and Jax. Her next two looks were at Opie and Juice. "You two were outside. The man left with me pointed out to me, how quickly each of you would be taken out. I watched as you received 10 crates of weapons. I even saw Jax hand the black duffle bag to him."

Each one of Happy's brothers in that room, controlled themselves, when they realized who had done this to her.

"That night he gave me to the man that had done such a good job of educating me on what could be done, as a reward for doing a good job. But Flynn was drunk, he left his knife on the nightstand, because he liked to cut me with it. I killed him with it, I stabbed him in the throat and chest. I took some things I needed and ran. It's been almost a year since that night. He had always bragged about how he had me hidden so close to you all, so I used that to hide from him." Livvie told them.

Happy asked her softly, "Did you leave the knife?"

"No it's with the money I took." She told him with a smile filled with malice.

"What money?" Jax asked.

"The money in the bag you gave him." She said.

"Where is the bag?" Jax asked.

"In the box that you guys brought from my apartment. Someone put it in my closet in room here." Livvie told them. "No one looked in because I taped it closed and wrote Christmas Decorations on it."


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry this a short Chapter but I wanted to make sure I posted something. Hope you like!_

**Chapter 11**

"His name was Cameron." Livvie told them, her voice ringing clear in the Chapel.

"Did a man name Jimmie ever?" Chibs asked Livvie.

"No, when he came to town I was hidden away. I would be moved to another house." She told them. "Cameron always kept my affiliation to the Son to only a handful of his men and he never referred to me by my name."

Bobby and Tig had left a few moments ago to get the box out of her room, and just returned. Happy motioned for them to wait before opening it. He was not sure how Livvie would react to seeing what all was in there.

"Are we done here?" she asked, Happy could see that she wanted out of the room.

"Gemma and Tara would you take Livvie and get her to eat something?" Happy asked. The look he gave Gemma made it clear that feeding Livvie some food was the only thing allowed. His eyes and facial expression conveyed that there would be no more talking about this or anything else.

Happy saw when Livvie looked at him and her told her "You did good, you stayed alive, and you did what you had to survive. No one in this room blames you for any of this."

"I had to for SAMCOR and my Mother to be safe." Livvie said nodding.

"Mother?" Gemma asked, clearly shocked by what Livvie said. To everyone in the room, Marisol had not laid eyes on Livvie since the day she came in the world.

"I replaced her, because he no longer wanted her." Livvie told them, she made it seem like it was something everyone had known. "Cameron let her go when I got there. He gave her his Queen status."

Seeing the look on the girl's face Happy knew that pressing for information about her Mother would not be a wise thing to do. "Tara you and Livvie go eat, Gemma can you stay a moment?"

Once the two women were out the room and the door closed so that Livvie could not hear. Gemma exclaimed, "THAT BITCH GAVE LIVVIE TO THAT BASTARD! I know that she did. Marisol never gave a shit about anyone but herself, and what was in it for her."

"I agree, that was a twisted bitch. She felt that the world owed her everything." Clay agreed with Gemma.

"She was as beautiful as she was rotten." Tig muttered.

"That sick fuck had her for all that time and we had no clue." Jax said wiping his hand over his face. "He made her watch us, torturing her with the threat of killing us."

"Gemma, the phone message that we received from Livvie all those years ago saying that she needed to get away from the club, to find out who she really was. You were said that the voice sounded like Livvie but that something was off. Could it have been Marisol?" Clay asked.

Gemma sat there a moment thinking over what Clay had asked her. They all saw by her expression when she realized that it had been Marisol that left the voice message. "I am going to kill that Bitch!"

"FUCK!" Clay suddenly explained, slamming his fist on the table. "When we picked up our last shipment from the Irish, I told the bastard that Olivia was finally home. He always made like he was concerned about her, asking if we heard from her every time we met with him."

Everyone sat there for a moment, letting what had been said during the past two hours sink in. Gemma knew that it was time for her to step out and let the Brothers handle this. Before she walked out the room she told them all "Even that bitch dies."

Once the door was closed Jax looked at each of them and saw that their eyes mirror the vengeance in his own.

"Here is how they are all going to die…" he said calmly laying out the plan in his head for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The past week had been "hit or miss" with Livvie's behavior. She was either a walking-zombie or the biggest pain-in-the-ass she could be to everyone but five lucky people. Gemma, Tara, Juice, Chibs, and Happy were the only ones that she was not shitty or bratty too. Even Bobby and Clay had gotten a taste of her nasty attitude when she was in a mood. Both because they had dared to her them bitching about Pixie. She had intentionally acted like she had tripped, so that when her hands knocked their beers all over them there was nothing that they could say or do. Even Clay knew better because Gemma and Happy were both there. And to be honest, after finding out how they had all failed her he understood her.

Gemma came over with a towel and wiped the mess, Chibs brought over fresh beers for everyone and the four of them sat there for a moment. Livvie had stomped off to her room, after the table incident with Pixie. Happy had stayed in the clubhouse playing a pool game with Tig. They had loosed the limits of the lockdown, in fact for everyone but Livvie lockdown was over.

The Mayans that had been part of the issue had actually gone rouge while Alvarez was in Mexico on personal business. Once he had found out what was happening he had reached out the Sons. They had met and settled things for a truce between the two clubs. Livvie had been a mood since she had watched everyone else get to leave the night before, all of them but her.

"Surprised he did not follow her." Gemma commented, motioning at Happy still playing pool and the hallway that her niece had disappeared down. Even when Livvie was in one of her moods, where she needed to be numb, Happy would not leave her side. The one time he had left her to take care of club business, surprising everyone he had left Juice in charge of the girl. Luckily it had been one of those days when Livvie had made herself numb or it would have been hard to get her to stay at the clubhouse.

"Because he knew she would come right back." Chibs nodded to the young woman that walked back in the room, without the little dog. But she had changed clothes. She was now in a pair of tight jeans, with a black fitted shirt, and black boots. She had fixed her hair and had a pair of large framed black sunglasses on.

Livvie ignored them all as she stalked past everyone towards the door. From the way she was walking and the tilt of her head, it was obvious she was looking for a fight. Happy waited until she was only a couple of steps from the door before he called out. "Where do you think you are going?"

Livvie whirled to face him, "Out of this club house! I am tired of being in here and I need a change of scenery for the moment. I want to get my nails done."

"I can take her for that." Gemma volunteered quickly. "We need some girl time."

"Happy if I don't get out of her from sometime I might shoot someone or myself in the head." Livvie told him. "I have been in this compound for almost two weeks."

"Alright." Happy agreed, leaning his pool stick against the wall. "Who's coming with me?"

"I got you Brother." Chibs said, standing up.

"Me, too." Bobby said standing up.

Seeing the way that Gemma eyed him Clay sighed, "Let's go. But we are going nowhere else but the nail salon."

Jax, Juice, and Opie where just pulling in as the other were pulling out. Gemma on the back of Clay's bike, and Livvie on the back of Happy's. With Bobby and Chibs behind them.

"Where are they going?" Jax asked Tig who was outside smoking.

Tig had a facial expression that he was thinking hard. He did not answer Jax but asked a question of his own, "Do you think that Happy knows?"

"Hap knows what?" Opie asked joining the other two men.

"That his ass has fallen for that hellion." Tig admitted to them. "I watched him smile and agree to sit at a nail salon while Gemma and Livvie got their nails done."

"Seriously?" Jax asked, laughing. "He agreed to that shit without being told too?"

"Oh shit!" Opie said laughing, the mental picture of Happy sitting in the nail salon waiting.

"I wonder if he will get his nails painted pink." Tig asked aloud.

They changed the conversation when Juice came up.

"How fucking long does it takes to get your nails painted and the fuck out of there?" Happy complained, sitting outside the nail salon with the Clay, Bobby, and Chibs.

"Brotha… I have no clue what they actually do in that place. The smell alone makes me run out in tears!" Chibs laughed.

"No shit, it makes my nose and eyes burn." Bobby told them making a face and shaking his head.

"Thank God." Clay said, as Gemma and Livvie walked out.

"Ready, baby?" Gemma asked, Clay as she kissed him on the check.

"Look." Livvie smiled at Happy, waving her fingers in front of his face. When Gemma had the white tips on her nails, Livvie's where in black. Happy had to admit that it was much sexier looking than the white tips in his opinion.

He smiled her, and reached behind him grapping the helmet she had worn on the ride there. He placed it on her head and secured the strap. He saw the way that Bobby and Chibs were grinning at him and he gave them a glare and flipped them off. All that did was make the two fools laugh even harder at him. He started the bike up as Livvie swung up on it behind him. He had to admit that Livvie was born to be on a bike, she knew too mold her body to his. She had the natural feel of someone that loved to ride, letting herself be directed by the shift his own, so not to throw the balance off.

He noticed the black SUV on them a couple of blocks from leaving the nail salon. He made a motion to Clay, to alert them of the tail. He knew that Clay had it when the older man made the motion to increase speed and increased the throttle of his own bike. Happy followed his lead with Bobby and Chibs. Within seconds the bikes were traveling at high speeds of traffic and weaving through traffic. But the SUV stayed with them, and was joined by a second one.

It was not long when the unmistakable sound of gunfire whizzed past them. "SHIT!" Happy swore as he leaned lower on the back, feeling Livvie move with him. Now he was pissed, he was supposed to be between her and danger. Having her body behind him placed her closer to the danger then he was and that was not something he liked at all. Thankfully they were only a minute or so from the Teller-Morrow.

Chibs and Bobby were returning gunfire on the SUV. Happy knew that he could not take do the same with Livvie on the bike with him. He suddenly felt Livvie's hand on his bare stomach, he knew what her hand was searching for. He took her left hand off, not wanting to slow the bike by using his right one, and shoved her hand to where the gun was on his waistband. She pulled the gun free from his waistband with her left hand. Happy still drove the bike one handed, grabbing onto her right arm that was wrapped around him. Because to turn and fire the gun she could only hold on with one arm to him, and the speed that that were traveling at was dangerous enough already.

"MOVE!" he heard her yell, he realized that Bobby and Chibs were crowding the back of his bike to attempt to shield her.

He felt Livvie stand –up on the pegs, placing her weight on her ride leg and foot, shifting so that she could hold on to him and have a clear shoot at the same time with her body turned to the side facing behind them. At that position she was able to fire clear shots at their attackers.

"LASS GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Chibs yelled at her. He had seen some crazy shit before, his own Fiona fighting, but this was something else.

Livvie opened fire at the SUV as they were about to turn into the gates of the lot. She managed to unload the half the clip into the front window shield quickly. Happy grinned as he heard the curses she was screaming as she fired. He swore that he was hearing a younger Gemma, as Livvie screamed about someone daring to come at them this way and what she was going to do to them.

They raced into the lot, the other Brothers outside laying down fire to provide cover to get the women inside. Clay and Gemma already parked, and Clay laying over Gemma to protect her.

None of them missed the sight of Livvie standing on the back of Happy's bike and shooting the gun. She was beautiful in her fury, her dark hair loose and flowing in the wind. Her arm steady as she held the gun and fired shot after shot. The moment the bike stopped she simply stepped off and kept firing walking towards the street.

"What the hell?" Jax yelled, as he watched her walking towards the SUV firing the gun. Happy had her then, grabbing her right arm and pulling her down to the ground and to the side of the tow truck. Happy's own body covering hers, the gun fire still echoing around them.

He stared into the girl's eyes that now were shining the green that he had missed for so long. She stared at him with the same intense look that he gave her. His arms pinning hers down both their hands on the gun that she had just emptied. She breathed out and he breathed in, their bodies responding to each other. There was something so intense and powerful between them, something that neither he nor she could deny any longer. They missed that the air no longer ringing of gunfire, no silent after a squeal of tires took the two SUVS away from the compound. The air only heavy with the smell of bitter guns' smoke clouds of white and grey. He reached up and undid the strap of the helmet she wore and pushed it away from her head, hearing it roll across the pavement.

"OLIVIA!" Gemma screaming as she jerked loose from where Clay had dragged her down on the side of the bike when they had come to a stop. Gemma and Clay had come thru the safety of the gate first and she had seen what Livvie was doing when Happy and her had written in with Bobby and Chibs. Even with being terrified that Livvie would be hit with a bullet, as the woman that raised her as her own child would be. But the Queen in her was filled with pride to see how Livvie had done what was needed to protect them me as they were protecting both the women. "OLIVIA!"

Happy wanted to snarl and beat the shit of the men that quickly were pulling him and Livvie up from the ground. Hands and eyes checking to make sure that they were safe and bullet free, no harm suffered. Happy had taken the gun with him. His eyes never left Livvie's, her own never leaving his. He only tore his eyes from hers when Gemma ran between them hugging the girl tightly, voice scolding and praising her in a rapid pace. He saw Livvie look at her Aunt and smile, returning the hug.

Happy walked over to the picnic table and sat down, still watching the women as they were joined by Tara and Lyla. He was quickly joined by his other brothers, he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag of it.

"What the hell was that?" Jax asked him, the tone equally mixed with confusion and anger.

Happy looked at him, not sure what words to use to describe everything verbally, adrenaline still racing inside him. The pride he had for the way Livvie had refused to be a cowing crying female in the face of danger and possible death. He knew that he could not tell them that he wanted her. He wanted the hellion that tormented him with her childish antics and bitchy attitude, the damaged fragile girl that had endured hell thinking she had to protect them, and the fierce women that had stood up on his bike and shot at someone trying to attack them. He knew that he had felt something for her before, but this was more than that.

"That was the little princess turning into a god damn Queen!" Tig told them, stunning everyone at the pride that shone from his face. "SHE IS A FUCKING QUEEN!"

Hearing those words, Happy threw his cigarette to the side and jumped from the table. He shoved one of his brothers to the side with a growl and stalked across the lot to the women. Without a word he grabbed Livvie and pulled her against his chest, she tilted her head, her face towards his. He leaned down and kissed her. His lips almost grounding into her own soft ones, he groaned when he felt her mouth open and her own tongue against his. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to him. He knew that he wanted more, and even from her response she did too, that he could not go any further than this. She was not over what had happened to her to go any further than kissing. He knew that if they went inside and he took her the way he wanted and needed too, afterwards she would freak and be more mentally fucked up then she was already. As much as it hurt him physically, he was going to have to take it slow with her.

"Oh shit!" Jax exclaimed, at the sight of Livvie and Happy, which every last one of them was staring at, intensely raw chemistry that was so apparent it screamed out of them.

"Gemma is shitting bricks right now." Clay sighed, seeing the look that his wife threw Happy before storming in his direction.

"Why?" Chibs asked. "I thought she wanted Livvie to be with a Son."

Bobby started to laugh as he answered, "A Son that she could run all over. But Hap will tell her to fuck off in a skinny minute."

With that being said, each member hauled ass in an opposite direction of Gemma heading towards Clay. Even Jax as he called out to Clay, "Good luck with!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_First I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback that was both helpful and nice. To the very negative person that sent feedback that was both negative and nasty, the word bullshit it spelled b-u-l-l-s-h-i-t, not b-u-l-l-s-h-i-t-e. And since you called it "another rape bullshite storyline", please refrain from reading, but I do appreciate you making my story's numbers bigger and better._**

**_I hope that everyone likes!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Livvie woke up a little confused a little that she was alone, until she heard the shower running. Happy was apparently in the shower. Livvie laid there in the bed and thought about the past few days since the day she had gotten her nails done. She and Happy had kissed a several times since then, but he never had even made a move for anything past that. She was confused by what she felt was his lack of desire for her, tried to rationalize why. But every one of the reasons that she used to try and convince herself that he did not want to be inside her, all lead back to the fact that she was "used goods" and "tainted". There was no doubt in her mind that he would do exactly what the tattoo on his body said, "I Live I Die I Kill For My Family" meant exactly that. He always was there for her, taking her attitude or tears in silence. She had heard the Crow Eaters whispering about his appetites and shooting her nasty looks, that is how she finally had come to the conclusion that his kissing her had been out of his desire to do his duty for the club, his family. He was only doing making her feel wanted out of duty, which is why he never took it any further, even when she pleaded with him at night in bed. She was irritated and annoyed that she had allowed herself for one moment to even think that there was something inside her that anyone would want that way.

Livvie flung the covers off of herself in a huff of attitude, hearing the shower turn off. She knew his routine now. He would immediately go in his room and get dressed, and then he would check on her. She quickly got dressed in a jeans and a chocolate brown halter top, with the same color boots. She was just finished yanking the brush thru her hair and putting it in a French twist when he came in the room. She did not look at him directly only out of the corner of her eyes as he leaned against the door frame. She selected a different scent to wear instead of the one she had used every day before. This one was a little darker in smell; it was called "Sensual Amber". She felt that the scent matched the mood she was in, there was a darkness that the smell inspired in her.

Finally she turned and looked at Happy, after completely getting ready for the day. The look she gave him screamed defiant hostile intent from her eyes, to the set of her jaw, and the tilt of her head. "What?" she asked in a sharp tight tone.

She narrowed her eyes as he gave her an insolent look up and down her body. It pissed her off that she could not get any reaction from him, her intent had been to annoy him. She wanted him to be as frustrated as she was because of him.

"What are you dressed up for?" he asked her, after a moment.

Livvie seethed as his words implied that the other days she had looked like a bag-lady. But she knew that he expect an explosion of temper from her, so he could look at her with a look that told her what a spoiled brat he thought she was. She had to play this one different, and throw him off his game if she wanted to get the hell away from him today.

"Nothing, just wanted to finally look presentable." She told him with a look. "You know just because I have to be here, I don't need to look like trash while I am here."

Livvie want to smirk when she saw the muscle in his check jump as her implied message sunk in from her words used. Her message had clearly been received as she wanted. Just because she had to be with trash did not mean she was trash.

Happy said nothing as she squeezed past him in the doorway, he made no move to touch her or get out of her way. Livvie was madder because he had forced her to step around him, instead of him getting out of her way. He turned and followed her as she pranced and stomped at the same time through his bedroom and down the hallway. He watched her storm around the bar, into the kitchen area.

He just shook his head and the silent questioning look Chibs gave him after seeing the nasty mood the girl was in. Livvie walked from the kitchen with a large cup of orange juice and ice, stopped and pour a huge amount of vodka in the glass. Her look at him a clear and direct challenge to try and stop her from drinking vodka for breakfast. Her mood soured even further when he said nothing and just looked at her. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath, walking from behind the bar.

"Good morning to you too luv" Chibs called out behind her. Her only response was a glare over her shoulder at both men as she walked over to the recliner in front of the television and sat down.

Once she had started watching TV and sipping her drink did Chibs speak, "She is in a foul mood today. That girl blew in her with a gust of "Fuck Off" in the air around her."

Happy nodded his agreement, and drank the coffee Chibs handed him. Bobby and Tig walked in from outside. When they greet Livvie, she just glared at them silently.

"I see beastly is back." Tig commented, as both men joined the other two.

"Does she know about today?" Bobby asked in a low tone, so that she would not hear anything he said.

Happy shook his head no quickly. They had all made sure that she had no clue that shit was going down today with Cameron Hayes. The Sons had kept the scheduled weapons meeting with the Irish Man, acting like they still did not know the truth. Gemma and Tara had been designated with the keeping Livvie busy while they all left. But that might not be needed with the way she was drinking the vodka, she would long be passed out by then.

But what they all did not realize was that Livvie had plans off her own, she was getting the hell out of here without any of them today.

"Where is Pixie?" Livvie suddenly sat up and demanded.

"Juice took her to be dropped off at the appointment for the Vet and Groomers, then one of the prospects are going to pick her up when she is ready." Happy told her.

"And who made that decision?" Livvie asked with an edge in voice, clearly still spoiling for a fight.

"You did two days ago." Happy told her, with a smart ass tone.

Livvie just narrowed her eyes and turned back to the TV. She drained the glass and got up refilled it and came back to the recliner. Her thoughts a jumble as she thought out different plans on her escape.

"Going to work in the garage some, you good here? " Happy asked her, suddenly appearing beside her with the others. She had been so lost in her planning that she had not heard him and the others come over beside her.

"Just peachy." She snapped at him.

He just nodded and walked out, the others behind him. Gemma walked inside at that moment.

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled and kissed her niece on the check. She was so worried about what was going to happen later that she did not notice Livvie's mood. "Tell Half-Sack the keys for my truck are over on the bar, when he comes in for them."

Livvie smiled and said sweetly, "I will."

Gemma walked out after placing the keys on the bar, saying something about being in the office.

Livvie waited a few minutes for her Aunt to get in the office, she knew that Gemma always checked the phone messages first. Livvie quickly snatched the keys, went to her room and got the hidden roll of cash out of her dresser drawer, tucking it in her pocket.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked her the moment she stepped out in the bright sunshine.

"Gemma got me some more shoes, they are in the back of the truck." She told him.

She knew that was something that he would believe, Livvie had a thing for shoes and Gemma supported it. He had just been making fun of her with the way she kept them in the boxes neatly stacked. He had no clue of what a Jimmy Choo or Louboutin shoe was, or understood her fascination with them.

Livvie walked away from him with a smirk on her face that he could not see, because if he had gotten one look at her he would have known instantly she was up to something.

Once at the SUV, Livvie turned and saw that Happy had turned and gone back inside the garage. She quickly hopped in the truck, shut the door, and locked it.

"Why is that girl of yours in the driver seat of Gemma's ride over there?" Chibs asked Happy from inside the bay of the garage.

"She is getting something Gemma bought her, more fucking shoes." Happy told him.

"Umm.. Hap the lass ain't gettin no shoes." Chibs told him, pointing behind Happy.

Happy whirled the instant that the tires spun out on the truck, only catching the taillights of the truck as it raced out the Teller-Morrow lot.

"THAT LYING BITCH!" Happy swore as he ran for his bike, but he knew that she already had a good lead on him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"We can't search any longer; we need to take care of Cameron." Jax said, to the two bikers with him. "Hap, we will find her. Besides she will come back for the dog."

Happy did not say anything, he just nodded to his VP. They had been looking for Livvie for the past 5 hours. He knew that they needed to take out Cameron, and this was the only chance that they had. They all had been on the planning; Chibs and Clay had met with Jimmy O and gotten the support of the real IRA.

They had all ridden out in teams of three to look for her, Happy, Jax, and Chibs together. Clay Tig, and Half-Sack in another, with Juice, Bobby, and Kozik. But she had managed to evade them all.

Clay, Tig, and Gemma were standing beside the where the two men's bikes were parked when they rolled in.

"Anything?" Jax asked, after they had backed their bikes in.

"No. Bobby just called they had been all over Lodi and nothing." Clay said, with a shake of his head. "They are going to meet us at the site for the take-down. Since with the time, we are cutting it close. Once we make sure Cameron is dead and the rest of his men we will find her."

"You all go get ready, quickly. I need a quick word with Gemma." Clay said, he knew that his wife was worried and scared for all of them and with Livvie being M.I.A. she was struggling.

He waited for all of the other to walk off before he spoke, "Gem everything is going to be fine. We will take of this business and find Livvie. We are going to bring her home. Tara is on the way with the Abel, I need you to be strong."

"I know, I will be." She told him hoarsely, her voice showing the strain she was under. "Are you sure he doesn't have her?"

"Yes, we spoke with Jimmy O and he has Cameron and that bitch who birthed her with him. Livvie has gone off on one of her tantrums." Clay told his wife hugging her. "The only danger to her right now, is her own self. We even checked with Alvarez and Leroy."

Happy was seething as he got ready, pulling his vest on and tightening the straps. He had seen the mood she was on, surprised by the venom in her words at him. He had trusted the little bitch to not pull any stunts and she had basically spit in his face. He was beyond anger or just being mad. But what was feeding that was under it all he was afraid that she was hurt somewhere or even dead. He checked his weapons making sure that they were loaded. Once he was satisfied he was ready, he walked out of his room to meet his brothers.

Gemma with Tara holding Abel watched the men ride out of the lot. They stood there watching the red taillights of the bikes as they drove away with a rumble in the dark night. They walked into the clubhouse and Tara handed the sleeping boy to Gemma, watching the older woman take the baby down the hall to put to bed.

Tara walked over to the chapel and started getting her supplies out. She knew with what was going down she would need to have her medical stuff set up and ready. She silently prayed that she would not need it, but with the level of death and destruction being dealt out tonight, she prayed that the Sons would all come home alive. Once she was satisfied that that everything was good and prepared to the best that it could be, she joined Gemma at the bar.

Tara sat with Gemma, while Gemma drank a bourbon and water, Tara only sipping from a glass filled with water. Neither one of them feeling like talking, but yet needing the presence of each other. Women that loved the men of this life, needed the support and comfort of each other to make it through times like this.

After some time Gemma spoke, "I don't want her man to be Happy."

"What? Why?" Tara asked, she clearly had seen that Happy and Livvie had something together, the same thing that she had with Jax. But then it hit Tara, Gemma could not control Happy. Gemma may be the Queen of this club, and Happy respected that, but he was not a man that she could play her manipulation games with.

"I wanted her with Juice." Gemma said, staring at the empty glass that she was swirling the melting ice around in. "Juice will love and cherish her, treat her with a softness that Happy will never have inside him to give her."

"Happy does treat her that way." Tara told Gemma, remembering that night she had walked in the room and saw the way he was looking at Livvie in the bed.

"I don't want the Tacoma Killer with her." Gemma still insisted.

"They all have killed, even Juice." Tara pointed out to her. "I have watched the way Happy is with her. Jax told me that you witnessed the way they were on that day."

"I was so proud of her that day. She stood on the back of a racing bike and protected her own." Gemma smiled at the memory of seeing Livvie do something that Gemma would have done herself.

"She did that protecting her man, Happy is her's." Tara said. She remembered what Jax had told her about that day, his words describing the fierceness that Livvie had shown, but always her recklessness. "Livvie is not the right type of woman for Juice, she will eat him alive. You know this Gemma, right? You understand that with Juice she will run all over him and get him killed. With Happy he can stand up to her and keep her in check, keep her alive."

Gemma said nothing as she thought the other woman's words over. She did not have that long to think them over before the men started to arrive. Kozik and Chibs supporting Juice between them, Juice's right leg was covered in blood. They were followed by Tig, who had a gash across the top of his forhead that had blood running down his head. Clay came in showing no signs of injury, as well as Jax behind him. The others came in with various bumps and bruises, Juice being the worse injury by far. But both women froze when they saw happy. His shirt was covered in crimson blood which was already turning a dark shade of brown. His arms were streaked with dried smears of blood.

"Oh my God!" Tara exclaimed thinking the other man was seriously injured. But she quickly was filled with confusion when Happy walked past them all and down the hallway.

"It's not his." Jax told her, clearly referring to the blood.

"Are they…" Gemma asked Clay.

"Dead, yes. Anyone that hurt that girl tonight met the Reaper." Clay said with a tired sigh as he sank in the chair. "But we lost two of the Nomads in the process."

Tara directed them to place Juice on the table, she quickly cut his pants leg to get a clear look at his injuries.

"He took a bullet to the leg, I think it went straight thru." Chibs told her.

Tara nodded and grabbed the sterile solution to clean the wound. But then her cell phone started to ring, "Here take this start irrigating the wound, it might be the hospital." She handed the solution to Chibs and dug the phone out of her pocket, but was surprised at the number that she did not recognize."

"Hello." She said quickly flipping the phone open to answer.

"Tara?" Livvie's voice slurred thru the speaker.

"Livvie where are you?" Tara asked her, hearing the sound of music in the background. Tara could tell that she was in a bar instead of a club, the music would have been louder.

"Ummmm... Hairy balls or dog balls, not sure." Livvie giggled in the phone. Tara could hear that she was obviously drunk.

"Jesus Christ!" Tara swore, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. "Do not drive that truck, do not talk to anyone, wait for someone to come get you."

"Do not send Happy!" Livvie said, her drunken voice held an edge to it.

"Okay, promise me that you will sit tight and not get in any trouble." Tara told her with a deep sigh.

"Sure." Livvie laughed, and hung up.

"Where is she?" Jax asked, as Tara turned and faced them.

"From her answer, the hairy balls or dag balls, it appears she is at the Hair of the Dog." Tara said with a grimace.

"Let me get Hap." Jax said.

"NO!" Tara said pulling his arm to stop him from walking away from her. "She said not to send him, and something in her voice tells me that it not a wise thing to send him."

"Fucking Livvie!" Jax swore. "Fine, Kozik and Bobby go get here, take a cage. I am going to call Darby and make sure he knows that she is there and that she better stay safe. With all this shit and her being drunk take her to Mom and Clay's."

Kozik and Bobby nodded and left to get Livvie.

"Are you going to tell Happy?" Tara asked him.

"No, he needs a moment to get his head right." Chibs said. "With Livvie's added shit, he might actually kill her tonight. Give him some time and I will tell him."

Livvie was sitting at the bar, drinking her vodka and cranberry juice when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Fuck off." She snapped without looking at whoever was behind her.

"Can't do that Princess." Kozik told her.

She turned and smiled at the Son, and saw Bobby with him. "I guess you two got Livvie duty."

"Something like that." Bobby said looking around, he nodded to Darby. Jax had called and let them know that Darby had agreed to keep the brat safe.

Livvie hopped off the stool, and almost fell. Kozik grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Wait gotta finish my drink." She said, reaching for the glass.

"I think you have had more than enough." Bobby told her. "Let's get your ass out of here and home."

Livvie said nothing, she just clung to Kozik and let him steer her out of the bar. He helped her in the passenger of Gemma's truck, after she handed him the keys.

"You driver her to Clay and Gemma's, I will follow in the van." Bobby told him.

Kozik just climbed in the truck and started the engine. Livvie was silent for a few moments and he wondered if she had passed out.

He was started when he heard her voice, "He doesn't really want me, you know."

"Who doesn't want you?" he asked confused for a moment.

"Happy. He only pretends that he wants me by kissing me." Livvie said, he could hear the anger in voice and the rejection she felt. "

"Bullshit Livvie!" Kozik swore at her. "Happy does not pretend shit for anyone!"

"Whatever." Livvie told him, scorn in her voice. It pissed Kozik off to her with that scorn in her voice, especially it being directed at Happy. He had seen that man kill for her tonight and she dared to use that tone.

"You are a real bitch!" Kozik told her, suddenly slamming on the brakes in the middle of the street. "That man killed for you tonight! He killed Cameron and two other men with his bare hands tonight!"

Livvie's eyes widened in shock at Kozik's words, she drew back against the door as if he had struck him. "What?"

"We all went to war for you tonight, Sweetheart." Kozik told her. "We took them out, the ones that hurt you. Happy killed for you tonight. We all did, but Happy was the one that savaged for you."

Livvie sat there for a moment, and then she started to cry. Kozik instantly felt sorry for the harshness of his words. "Don't cry, Livvie. Let's get you Clay and Gemma's."

He did not know what to do, so he just started driving the truck again.

"No! You take me to him." She said. "I am not going to Gemma and Clays, you take me to Happy."

"Jax said… "Kozik said with a shake of his head. He was not prepared for her to lean over and snatch the wheel and yank it hard to the right. They almost hit a parked car, before he could get the car back under control.

"YOU TAKE ME TO HAPPY!" she screamed at him, he could hear the edge of hysteria beginning in her voice. Kozik knew that he could not deal with a full blown enraged Livvie and get them to their destination safely.

"Alright." He sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Let me tell Bobby that there is a change of plans."

Chibs knocked softly before walking in the room. Jax had just told him about the call he had received from Bobby. He wanted Chibs to see if Happy could deal with the Livvie drama. He noticed that Happy had showered and was in fresh clothes. Happy was tucking a gun in the waistband of his pants.

"Going to look for her." He told Chibs.

"No need, Koz and Bobby are on the way here with her." Chibs told him.

"When did she get found?" Happy snapped at him, not liking the fact he had not been told immediately that she was found.

"She called Tara when we first got back. She was at a bar, drunk." Chins told him, seeing the tense set of Happy's shoulders. "She is okay."

Happy nodded, and started to walk past him, but Chibs stopped him. "You okay to deal with the lass?"

Happy instantly was pissed. He knew that they were worried that he would snap and hurt the girl. That they had seen the way he had lost it tonight and now they were wondering if that savage would come out again. Happy just looked at Chibs before shrugging the other man's hand off his arm and walking out the room.

Happy walked past everyone in the clubhouse without a word or a glance. Once outside, he leaned against the brick wall and lit a cigarette, waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

_Listening to the song "Stay" by Rihanna is what the finally driving factor was to pair Happy and Livvie together._

**Chapter 15**

**_"All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believers  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer"_**

Koz and Livvie pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot, and Koz looked at the girl that had stopped crying finally. He watched her wipe her hands down her face and comb her fingers through her hair. She then opened the truck door and climbed out. Kozik just shook his head and took the keys out of the ignition.

Livvie felt the cool night air against her skin, as she paused after getting out the truck, She had been so positive that the needed to be with him right now. But now the voice in her head asked "_What makes you think he wants you?" _ She could feel the fear of rejection rise inside her, the fact that she knew that she was not worthy of a man that had done what he did for her. Livvie shook her head, the not knowing if her wanted her not, she had to face it. Maybe finally being full of the vodka induced courage made her finally decide that she was going to know tonight if he was just doing his duty or if he really wanted her.

**_"Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know"_**

She was halfway across the lot, when she felt him. She without seeing him, that Happy was outside watching her. She snapped her head up and looked in the shadows for him. She came to a stumbling halt, when he stepped out of the shadows, and into the light the streetlight showed the lot in. He looked at her with a look that seared inside her, his eyes so dark his face calm.

She had forgotten Kozik was out there with them and along with Bobby who had pulled in behind them. Livvie forgot that there was anyone but her and him as they stared at each other only ten or twelve feet from each other.

**_"Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay"_**

Livvie did not know what to say or do, she was fighting so many conflicting choices. The largest of those was wanting to run and throw herself in his arms, but the fear of him pushing her away stopped her.

"Where were you?" he asked her, and if she had been sober she would have caught the undercurrent of the tension in his voice.

"I went shopping and drinking." She told him. She knew that she had pulled a complete bullshit stunt, especially while they all were risking their lives for hers, was a bitter pill for her to swallow.

**_"It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know"_**

Happy just looked at her. She could see his check twitching and the vein in his neck pulsing. There was no question in her mind that he was furious with her.

"I thought that I needed some space. That I needed to get some shit resolved in my head." Livvie told him. She knew that she needed to get the words out of her mouth before she lost the courage that was rapidly fading from her looking at him standing there. "I needed to make myself understand that you really did not want me. That you were only doing your duty to me as a member of the Club looking out for family, that I was forcing you to pretend to actually care about me then for me."

**_"Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay"_**

It seemed like she had only just said the words and blinked her eyes, and he was there in front of her. So close that they could touch with a shift of their bodies.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked her with a soft growl, as she stared at his chest. "Did you just say that I did not want you?"

Livvie still could not meet his eyes, "I know that I am tainted, that no man would want me, and I am sorry that I was forcing you to pretend that you were. I know that you were only protecting me."

Livvie almost flinched when she suddenly felt his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him, to meet his eyes with her own.

"I mean, you won't do anything other than kiss me…: she stammered, suddenly very embarrassed with her words.

**_"Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny all the broken ones but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know  
which one of us is caving"_**

Happy leaned down and kissed her, yanking her body against his own. He heard the soft moan as he lips opened and her tongue crashed against his. He tasted the vodka, but he tasted her also. He slid his hands down, cupping her ass, he lifted her against him. Her felt her wrap her legs around his waist, and her hands lock around his neck. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted as he pushed her against him, at the same time grounding his hips, making sure she felt his hardness.

"Please." She panted tearing her mouth from his and looking him in the eyes. Her eyes shone with desire, the lust driving in them.

Still holding her and staring into her eyes, he turned and carried her to the doors of the club house. She slid down to her feet when he fumbled for the door handle. Her mouth met his again and pushed her body against the door, grinding his own body against hers, her hands were pulling at his shirt, pulling it up, she pulled it over his head and free from him, when they broke the kiss. She tossed it aside, when his hands found her breasts, his hands massaging them through her clothes.

"Please." She pleaded with him again, in between soft moans, his mouth now biting the side of her neck as she rocked her own body against his. He managed to take one hand away from her breast and finally turn the other door's handle and shoved it open.

Neither one of them paid attention as she stumbled through the clubhouse filled with Sons and Tara, only partially hearing the curses and scratching of chairs being pushed out of the way. How they made it to Happy's room without falling was a mystery and blessing. Happy tossed her on his bed, as he kicked the door closed with a slam behind him.

**_"Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay"_**

"What the fucking hell?" Jax said, getting over the shock of seeing a half dressed Happy and Livvie making out as they stormed through the clubhouse to his room.

"That would be your Mother having a major melt down echoing in the air!" Tara told him with a grin. She was more than willing to let someone else share the "You are unworthy of my child" Gemma bullshit, and she was convinced that Happy would put Gemma in her place every time.

"At least you did not have to see what we did!" Bobby said with a look as he flung Happy's shirt on the bar. "I didn't want to get shot by interrupt them to suggest that they get a room!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**WARNING! Very graphic sex in this chapter!**_

**Chapter 16**

****Happy looked at Livvie in the dark room let by the softy bit of the street light that shown thru the cracks in the mini-blinds covering the window. He saw the need and lust shining from her eyes. He moved to her on the bed, his mouth meeting her's. She opened her mouth and slide her tongue into his own. He tasted the sweetness of her and groaned. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she pulled him to her, knowing that she need the same thing he did to be as close together as possible.

His hands slid down and pulled her shirt over off of her, only breaking the kiss to pull it over head and tossing it to the side. He smiled down at her and said softly his voice more raspy due to wanting her so much, "Lay back."

He watched he lean back against the pillows on his bed, as he lifted her leg and unzipped the boot on her right leg first, removing it gently and quickly and tossing it to the side, the left boot following the other. He ran his hands across her flat stomach, caressing the softness of her skin before unsnapping the button of her jeans, unzipping the snug fitting pants. He felt her lift her hips slightly so he could pull her pants down and off her body. Those two being tossed aside somewhere in the dark room. He ran his rough hands up and down her body, loving the feel of her smooth skin as moved against his hands, wanting more from him.

He watched as she reached up and undid the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breast for him. Using both hands he grasped them, massing the soft globes, feeling the hardening nipples under his palms. He leaned down and sucked on her neck, wanting to mark her, even if it was something he had only done before during his awkward teenager years. He felt her legs wrap around and heard her soft moan as he mouth moved to her nipple. He felt his own body tense more then he thought was possible when she cried out as started to suck and bite her nipples, alternating between the two. He felt her kisses against the top of his head and her nails dig into his shoulders as she arched against him, her breathing quick, almost panting.

He pushed her bra free from her body and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her tight against him, enjoying the feel of her skin against his own. He quickly lowered her back against the bed and moved his hands down to the hemline of her panties. He watch the way her throat jumped as she inhaled a short gasp of breathe.

"Look me in the eyes." he told her, wanting her to see that it was him doing this to her, not wanting any memories of her past to haunt her. "Lift your hips."

He felt her hips lift and he quickly removed the panties that he could feel were damp with her need of him. he rubbed the now exposed area, almost grabbing it in a possessive manner that screamed "This was his!". He stared into her eyes as he stroked the wet soft skin, before sliding first one then two fingers inside her. He groaned loudly when he felt the rush of her insides tightening in a pulsing manner and her loud cries as she climaxed almost immediately from his fingers. He pushed them in and out of her as she came, the incredible wetness that covered hand in the slick sweetness of her.

"Please..." she moaned, needing more, her head tossing side to side on the bed.

With his other hand he unbuttoned his own pants and found her hands pushing his pants and boxers down. Between his one hand and her two somehow they managed to have get them far enough down to be out of the way.

He withdrew his fingers from inside her, despite her protest, grasping her thighs as he moved his body between them. He knew that he needed to take his time and struggled as she rocked her body against his.

"Look at me." he whispered to her, before kissing her softly. He position himself at the entrance and slowly pushed inside, feeling the tightness of her stretching to accommodate him. He almost lost it when she screamed her pleasure and raked her nails down his back. But he kept his eyes locked hers.

He stilled his body the moment after he buried himself completely inside her, feeling the heat of her almost burn him as she moved against him, crying out and begging him. He begin to move slowly at first drawing almost completely out of her and then pushing slowly back inside of her.

"HAPPY!" she cried out as he felt her body tremble and spasm around him as she came again, he almost joined her as walls tighten around him inside her. He knew that he was almost done for.

He started to move picking up the past and he pushed himself in and out of her, groaning at the sheer pleasure and torture of being inside her. Hearing her cry out repeatedly drove him, pushing him to push harder and deeper then he thought possible into the tightness of her. he could feel the build-up of his own release coming quickly.

He did not realize that the word, "MINE!" was coming out of his own mouth repeatedly as he moved inside her.

When she started to thrash against him as her own body was taken over in another climax, he rode her hard through it, his own body driven to the point of release as he came inside her, pulsing and throbbing at the same time. He watched her close her eyes and scream her pleasure, arching her back as she continued to ride the waves of pleasure in her own body.

He was still inside her when they both seemed to crash back to earth. He kissed her softly and whispered "You are mine."

Livvie laid in his arms, she had felt like she would melt, burst, and shatter all at the same time when she felt the hot release of him inside her. She had never experienced anything like that before. She had never had anyone make her feel the way that Happy did.

"I thought that you did not want." she told him softly looking up his eyes.

"Honey, I think I have wanted you since the moment I first saw yow. When you kneed me and clocked me one with your purse." he told her with a soft laugh.

"Even if I make you want to shoot me?" Livvie laughed, teasing him with a lazy content smile on her face.

Happy rolled over onto his back, and pulled her on top of his chest. He loved the way her dark hair fanned out around them. "Especially then."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I take it that the honeymoon is over." Bobby said rolling his eyes. The loud crash that echoed thru the clubhouse and the raised voice of the SAMCRO princess yelling at the top of her lungs for all to hear supported his words. "The peaceful past week is over."

"Peaceful hell!" Tig said, shaking his head. "I would rather hear the fighting, than the other sounds from the past week!"

Bobby, Chibs, Jax, Juice, Clay, Opie, and Sack all laughed at Tigs words and facial expression.

"Things have not been peaceful at my house at all." Clay told them.

"Gemma still pissed at Hap and Liv getting together?" Chibs asked him.

"Tara and I have been together for how long and she is still pissed!" Jax told Chins with a chuckle.

Before anyone could say anything else, Livvie came storming into the room from the hallway leading to the dorm rooms. She was dressed in a pair of fitted jeans, a tight black V-neck top, and black boots. The high heels of the boots were clicking loudly as she stomped into the room. She was angry and the hostility was coming from her in almost waves. She made her way around and behind the bar, as Happy walked in the room behind her.

Happy sat on the bar stool between Jax and Tig, and looked at Livvie, quietly.

Livvie glared at him as she filled a large cup with ice, orange juice, and a large quantity of Vodka. Her look seemed as if she was silently daring him to say one word at her about the Vodka. Happy just looked at her, his eyes seemed to be sending his own dare at her.

"Good choice for breakfast there, princess." Jax teased his cousin; he was the only one that dared to deal with her in this mood.

Livvie tore her eyes from Happy's and looked at Jax with a smirk on her face, and then taking a large drink from the glass. When she removed the cup from her lips she flipped Jax off with her free hand.

"Everyone ready for Church?" Clay asked. "We need to get this done and everyone in the shop before Gem comes in here and raises hell."

All of the guys stood up to head for the Chapel, except for Happy. He was still locked in a battle of stares with Livvie.

"Don't leave this lot." He told her standing up.

Livvie slammed her cup loudly down on the bar, making all the other guys stop and look at her and Happy. "I heard you the first ten times you said that in the past hour, asshole."

"I mean what the fuck I said, you don't leave here without me." Happy told her, standing up.

"I TOLD YOU that I would NOT go anywhere, but you feel the need to repeat yourself as if I am some jackass that does not understand English!" Livvie snapped at Happy, placing both hands on the bar and leaning across it towards him. "DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!"

Happy looked at her and then turned and walked towards the Chapel and where his Brothers stood. He wanted to reach across the bar and shake her, he had since she woke up this morning in a bad mood. Livvie had been spoiling for a fight and tried to find one over everything this morning.

"Don't leave the lot." He told her over his shoulder, just saying it because she had DARED to tell him not too in front of his Brothers.

Without thinking Livvie reached down into the ice bin behind the bar, in front of her and grabbed a handful of ice and threw it across the room. Some of it hit Happy in the back, but some of it hit the other guys that were near him.

Happy froze when the cubs hit his back and the back of his neck. He clenched his fists tight as he fought the urge to turn around and wring her neck.

"LIVVIE WHAT THE HELL?" Jax yelled a his cousin, he had been one of the unfortunate ones to be next to Happy and had gotten hit.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT HER, JACKSON?" Gemma's voice yelled, she had just walked in the door of the clubhouse to hear him yell at Livvie."DON'T YELL AT HER!"

Happy shook his head and walked in the Chapel, fighting with both Gemma and Livvie was a no-win situation, they all knew it. He had suffered on the Gemma shit list since Livvie had come into his life.

Livvie looked at Jax and smirked at him, she knew that she had just scored a point and that with Gemma standing here there was nothing that he could do or say to her without getting into some serious shit.

Jax glared at his cousin and then walked in the Chapel, he was the last one in so he slammed the doors loudly.

Gemma walked over to the bar and sat down, looking at Livvie with love and pride. "Trouble in Happy-land?"

Livvie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before speaking, "He thinks that he can order me around and that I am supposed to do what he says with a blow-job at all times!"

Gemma laughed at those words. "Honey, they all think everything comes with a Blow-Job!"

"I need something to do outside this CLUBHOUSE, something outside of being on this lot!" Livvie told her. "Or I am going to go BAT-SHIT-CRAZY!"

"That is why I came in here to talk to you." Gemma told her with a smile. "Elliott called me and told me that Charming Community Center needs a teacher for the dance classes."

"Really?" Livvie asked, excitement echoing in that one word.

"It's three evening classes a week and one Saturday afternoon class. Two classes of different age groups for jazz and hip-hop dance, he remembered that you taught them before. The ballet classes have the same teacher that taught you, but she can't do the jazz or hip-hop classes." Gemma told her with a smile.

"When does it start?" Livvie asked, her eyes shining at the thought of teaching the classes again. "I want to do it!"

"That is why I told him you would be there next Monday at 6:00 when your first class of kids starts." Gemma laughed. She knew that Livvie would jump at the chance to teach dance again. Livvie had always loved dancing, and Gemma wanted to see her little girl smile again.

"Wait! I don't have any dance shoes." Livvie said suddenly, the smile wiping from her face.

"Let's go!" Gemma told her, standing up and smiling. "You know that I really don't need an excuse for shopping."

Livvie laughed and walked around the bar, stopping suddenly and looking at the closed doors of the chapel. "SHIT!" she swore.

"What?"

"Happy the warden said that I could not leave the lot." Livvie muttered shaking her head. "Can we wait until he comes out?"

Gemma looked at her watch and shook her head. "I have a meeting with the "Taste of Charming" committee at 2:00. If we don't go now, it will have to wait until Monday. With the party tomorrow night and family dinner on Sunday, I won't have time."

"No, I can't get them Monday. I need to break them in before that they will be stiff if I don't." Livvie said shaking her head.

"Besides you are not leaving alone, you are going with me." Gemma said.

Livvie thought about it for a moment and then turned and looked at Sack who was still sitting at the bar. "Tell Hap I went with Gemma and will be back soon."

"Seriously?" Sack asked her, the displeasure of having to be the messenger on that message was clear by his facial expression and tone of voice.

"Yes, Prospect, she is serious. Don't make me show you how serious I CAN BE!" Gemma told him, her tone firm and then she walked out the clubhouse with Livvie behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Pulling back into the Teller-Morrow lot, after spending the last few hours with her Aunt, Livvie was excited. They had purchase all the items that she would need to start teaching her classes, and then more. She and Gemma had ended up on one of their "retail therapy" sprees. The kind of shopping that Gemma had taught her a long time ago to remove and throw away the tags and receipts before getting home, so there could be no forced returns.

"It's a little early for the burn barrels to be lit." Gemma said, as the both noticed that there was a fire going next to the picnic table in one of the old oil barrels.

Livvie turned her head, but what drew her attention was Happy sitting on top of the table with Jax, Tig, and Chibs. Even with sunglasses hiding his eyes, she knew that he was looking at her in the car.

"He is pissed." Livvie said, shaking her head. She was hoping that he would be okay with her leaving the lot, even if he had told her not too. She was in such a better mood with the knowledge that she was going to start doing something outside of this chain-link fenced area.

"Do you need me to deal with it?" Gemma asked looking at the frown that now replaced the smile that had been on Livvie's face for the past two hours, as she turned the car out.

"Nope, my man, my problem." Livvie said shaking her head. Her words made Gemma proud that she was dealing with her man, even if Gemma did not want him to be Livvie's Old Man.

Livvie got out the car and walked around the back and grabbed her bags out of the trunk, and smiled at Clay as he walked over to where she and Gemma were.

"My two favorite ladies!" he greeted them with as he hugged Gemma and winked at Livvie.

"Hey Baby." Gemma said then kissed him.

"Your Old Man is a little out of sorts over you leaving, not to mention throwing ice at him." Clay said looking at Livvie.

"I am sure he is…." Livvie sighed. That was when she turned her head and looked over to where he was.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Livvie yelled, throwing her bags down and running towards Happy, the fire, and Sack holding a stack of her shoes in their shoe boxes.

"Oh shit!" Gemma muttered and started to move forward to help her niece. But Clay stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"That is not your business. Livvie needs to listen to Hap. He is only trying to keep her safe." Clay told his wife.

Happy smirked at Livvie as he watched her running across the lot, but she would not get there in time. He grabbed a couple of shoe boxes and tossed them in the fire.

"Somebody better grab her before she starts swinging!" Tig said, seeing the look of murderous intent of Livvie's face as she saw what Happy had done.

"Shit!" Jax swore as he got up and moved to intercept his cousin's attack on Happy and Sack. He was thankful when he realized that Chibs was beside him to help. Jax knew that Livvie was going to lose her shit the moment that he realized what Happy was going to do.

"MOVE JACKSON!" Livvie screamed at him, when Jax moved in front of her blocking her from Happy.

Jax nor Chibs said anything as the each grabbed an arm of her's, forcing her to stop her advancement on her target.

Happy reached over and took another two boxes off the stack that Sack was holding and tossed them in the fire barrel. "You left the lot after I told you not too!"

"I need shoes and clothes!" Livvie yelled at him.

"I HEARD!" Happy told her with force that expressed his anger in those two words.

"I needed them!" Livvie said tryin to reason with him, as she watched him reach over and toss box number five in the fire. There were only two more boxes in Sack's arms.

"BULLSHIT!" Happy snapped at her. "That closet is fucking full, so full that you have shit in my closet!"

Livvie twisted and tried to yank her arms free as she watched him throw another box in the fire.

"You WILL LEARN to do what the fuck I say, when the fuck I say it!" Happy told her, tossing another box in the barrel.

"LIKE HELL!" Livvie yelled back at him, any attempts that she felt to try to reason with him were gone. She was not going to allow ANY MAN to control her every again, not after everything she had gone thru to have her freedom.

Happy said nothing, just raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He turned and grabbed the last box out of Sack's arms and tossed it in the barrel. "Go get more!" he instructed Sack. He was going to make Livvie learn that she needed to respect and honor him.

Jax looked over at Chibs and motioned his head for them to try and move Livvie over to where Clay was holding Gemma back. They could hear Gemma's loud words expressing her unhappiness at what Happy was doing and Clay stopping her from getting to Livvie.

Jax noticed Chibs eyes widen as the other man was looking at Livvie. Jax turned his head and looked in Livvie's face. He almost loosened his grip on her enough for her to get loose in surprise at the look in her face. The darkness and rage from a few weeks ago was back, the same look he had seen in her eyes when she lost it and hit Tig.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM!" Livvie yelled at Happy. "YOU WANT TO OWN ME, CONTROL ME, MAKE ME YOUR PUPPET! FUCK THAT AND YOU! JUST BECAUSE WE HAD SEX DOES NOT GIVE YOU THOSE RIGHTS OVER ME!"

"SHIT!" Tig swore, seeing Happy freeze as her words registered inside him. He saw the familiar signs that Happy had just been pushed by her over the breaking line.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME BITCH?" Happy snarled and moved around the barrel towards her.

"YOU HEARD ME ASSHOLE!" Livvie screamed at him, she did not care that she had woke the darkness or the beast inside him, her own were calling the shots inside her.

"CLAY! GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Tig yelled as he grabbed Happy, trying to restrain the other man.

But there was nothing that Chibs, Jax, or Tig could do to stop the meltdown of Happy and Livvie, it would take more men than the three of them.

Happy snarled wordlessly as he reached the woman and two men, he grabbed her by her throat and propelled her backwards. Realizing that Livvie was no longer the only threat, Chibs and Jax let her arms go.

Livvie screamed and reached up and slapped Happy across the face the moment her arms were free. She was enraged that he had her by her throat. The sound f the impact her hand made meeting his face echoed across the lot.

"SHIT!" Clay swore, letting Gemma's arm go. "Go get the others out the garage bays, everyone but Juice!" Clay instructed Gemma. "NOW!"

Gemma nodded, even if she wanted to jump in and help Livvie, this was bad and going to get worse if she did not get the other Sons out here stop Happy.

"BITCH!" Happy growled at Livvie, his grip on her throat tightened. He shoved her back against the brick wall. He could feel his Brother's trying to pull them apart. "YOU THINK I AM HIM!"

Livvie was trying to claw his hand from her throat with one hand, and trying to shove him away from her by pushing against him chest with the other. "YOU WANT TO OWN ME AND NO MAN WILL EVER OWN ME AGAIN!"

Happy did not realize that his hold was tightening around her neck, or hear her gasps as she struggled to pull air into her. All he saw was red and blackness, she thought he was a monster like Cameron. He had killed that monster and others for her and she thought he was the same kind of man.

"LET GO!" Jax yelled as he tried to get Happy's hands from Livvie's throat. He could see that Livvie was hurting and struggling. He could also see that Happy had gone into that cold-hearted killer mode.

"DO IT!" Livvie spat out Happy, "KILL ME! I WOULD RATHER BE DEAD THEN OWN ED BY YOU OR BE YOUR WOMAN!"

"Sorry Brother!" Chibs told Happy right before sucker punching him. Thankfully Kozik, Bobby, Opie and Clay were there. Because Happy turned on Chibs letting his hold on Livvie go.

"MOTHER FUCKER I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" was all they all heard suddenly as Juice launched himself at Happy, Happy swung on Chibs, and all hell broke loose. Gemma had told Juice that Clay said for him to stay inside, but the moment he looked out at the commotion and saw that Happy had Livvie pinned against the wall, he had lost it.

Livvie had dropped to her knees, the moment Happy had let her go, dizzy and gasping for air. She was holding her throbbing throat up and saw Juice, Happy, and Chibs fighting, the others trying to break up the fight.

Livvie saw the three men get separated and pulled apart in different directions. She used the wall to push her body back up in a standing position. Her throat was throbbing and her head and back hurting from meeting the wall at the speed it was going at.

Jax and Kozik had managed to grab Juice and drag him into one of the garage bays. Happy had been taken into the clubhouse by Opie and Clay. Bobby and Tig were with Chibs. Chibs had only been fighting in self-defense and had stopped the moment that Happy stopped attacking him.

Livvie knew which man she needed to go to the one that would give her what she needed. She half-stumbled and walked to where he was.

"Let me help you." Bobby said grabbing her arm, to help support her.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said yanking her arm from his loose grip, her voice cracking and strained from the damage her vocal cords had just taken.

With her words echoing in the large bay, Juice's attention turned to the direction that she and Bobby were.

Seeing the younger man's eyes and the look in them, Bobby held up both his hands and said "Not trying to hurt her, but help her."

Juice nodded and turned his attention back to Livvie as she move to him. Kozik and Jax let go of his arms almost a split second before Livvie half launched and fell into them against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, his eyes glaring at the other men, almost daring them to try and stop him. He felt her body start to tremble as she fought the tears and sobs that were trying to erupt from her.

"It's okay, I got you." Juice told her, leaning down to whisper those words in her ear. His eyes never leaving his Brothers that at this moment he saw as a threat to her.

Chibs and Tig had come in behind Bobby and Livvie and both men froze at the look that Juice was giving them all. They could see that their goofy easy-going Brother had flipped into a dangerous predator. His eyes seemed to radiate the promise of pain and death to anyone that he saw as a threat to the woman in his arms.

"This is bad." Tig whispered to Chibs, his eyes wide and serious at the situation that was happening. "Very Bad…"

Livvie leaned her head up and looked at Juice as he was glaring at the other men. Something inside her knew that for her and his safety they needed to leave, right now.

"Get me out of here, please." She whispered to him. She knew that at this moment in time he would do anything for her.

Juice moved his eyes down and met her own and saw the pleading need in them and nodded. He moved her against his side quickly and walked out them out of the garage and over to his bike.

Jax cam with them, the others standing in the garage door watching, Gemma now joining them.

"Juice you sure that you want to take her and leave?" Jax asked the other man as Juice helped put the helmet on Livvie's head. His hands even making sure it was on correct by latching the strap under her chin.

"Positive." Juice said as his hands lightly skimmed over the flaming red hand mark on her throat that was already bruising and swelling. "This is never happening again!"

Juice climbed on the bike and turned so he could help Livvie get on. "This shit that just happened is not protecting her, it's fucking trying to kill her. Brother or no Brother, there is no fucking way I am ever going to be okay with someone hurting her like this EVER!"

Jax nodded and stepped back as the other man's bike roared to life, and then was loudly screeching out the lot.

"Hap is going to lose his shit over them leaving." Bobby said behind the VP of SAMCRO.

"He lost his shit when he almost killed her just a moment ago." Jax said, his face grim with his own anger at how far things had just gotten.

"Whatever Hap and Liv share is too intense." Bobby said.

"No, it's not that." Jax said after rubbing his hand down his face. "Livvie is too intense and she sets shit off for Happy good and bad. It's almost like whatever is inside each other calls to the other."

"She brought out the beast in Juice today." Bobby said.

"I know." Jax said shaking his head. He and Juice had talked about Juice's feelings for Livvie. In fact he had helped the other man come to terms with Happy and Livvie being together, up until what had just happened. Jax knew that Juice would have never allowed those feelings to come out of him, but seeing her gasping for air with Happy's hand being the one choking her had been more than he could take.

Clay came outside at that moment and walked over to Jax and Bobby. He noted that Juice's bike was gone and that Livvie was nowhere in sight.

"Together?" he asked Jax and Bobby.

Jax nodded.

"How much worse is this?" Clay asked him, shaking his head.

"Juice pretty much lost his shit and went all Alpha man protection mode." Bobby said.

"Damn it!" Clay swore, and looked up for a moment. It was clear hew as trying to find a way to make this better.

"Send Happy to Tacoma for a few days." Jax suggested. "It gives him time to calm down, and us to figure out a way to fix this."

"The women in your family are going to be the death of me!" Clay said his eyes meeting Jax's.

"Do we tell him that she left with Juice?" Jax added.

"If he asks, but he is saying he is done with her, so hopefully he won't ask." Clay said. "Bobby go tell Tig, Chibs, and Kozik to keep their mouths shut, especially Koz!"

"On it." Bobby said nodding his head and then walking towards the garage where the other men still stood.

"You call Lorca and tell him the basics of what just happened. He will know what to do to get Happy out of this place in his head right now." Clay told Jax. "Also text Juice to stay away until we tell him with Livvie, I don't want them showing up together as Happy is leaving. I am going to go talk with Hap."

Jax turned and pulled out his phone, as he dialed he saw the look on Gemma's face. He knew from that look she was telling him "I told you so!" and had more pressing matters to deal with than that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

****JUICE POV****

Racing thru the streets of Charming quickly and out onto the open highway, Juice knew that Livvie needed some distance and time to get herself back into the right frame of mind. His own mind was racing, so he knew that hers had to be.

Seeing Happy and Livvie together the past week had almost been bittersweet for him. On one hand he knew without a doubt that Happy and Livvie belonged together, his brother reached her on levels that Juice knew that he could never. Happy knew how to deal with her emotions at most times, he understood the darkness and turmoil inside her as if it was his own. But on the other hand Juice's feelings of love and protectiveness for her was almost overwhelming. They had kicked in today when he saw her pinned against the wall, by Happy's hands.

Juice had known that Happy was mad when they came out of church to find out that Livvie had left with Gemma. In fact his Brother had almost throttled Sack, the whole kill the messenger thing. But he never thought that things would turn so deadly so quickly, between Happy and Livvie. He needed to know what he had missed while he was in the garage working that had taken things to the level that they were when Gemma had raced inside to get the guys to break up the fight.

Juice needed to talk with Livvie and find out what had happened and help her get her mind right. The look in her eyes when she had stumbled towards him had pulled at his heart. He could see the hurt, the brokenness, and the despair in her eyes. Those were the emotions that he had reacted to when he wanted to challenge ANYONE including his Brothers and Family to protect her. Seeing the way that Happy and Livvie were he knew that she was not the one for him, but the one for Happy. But the physical fighting between the two could not be allowed or tolerated, at least from his perspective.

Turning from the highway onto the dirt road that would take them to overlook for the old quarry lake, he slowed the bike down. This was the place that he always liked to go to when he needed a moment from the world of the MC, a place that was quiet and peaceful.

He brought the bike to a stop, and kicked the kickstand down. Turning the bike off he felt Livvie draw her arms back from his waist and slide off the bike behind him. Turning he reached over and accepted the helmet that she handed him.

Juice had to swallow the anger that surged up at the sight of her bruised and battered throat. Livvie needed him to be calm and controlled or else she would lose control of herself. Juice understood that Livvie was volatile at times and her moods and actions could be set off by those around her. That is why he had always tried to maintain a sense of calm when she needed him; he knew that she fed off it for her own emotions.

Juice watched her from behind his sunglass as she walked over to the downed tree that had been a victim to a lightning storm the summer before and sat down. He got off his bike and walked over to join her. He waited knowing that when she was ready she would talk to him.

****Happy****

"She said I was Cameron." He snarled at Clay. "She said that I wanted to control her, to own her!"

Clay looked at him, waiting for Happy to continue. The two men were the only ones in the Chapel at the time. The others knew that Happy was in a state that could easily be set off causing someone to get hurt.

"She told me that I was the same kind of man as that sick bastard!" Happy said, banging one hand against the table and running the other over his smooth head. The frustration and anger radiated from him. He loved Livvie, an emotion that he only reserved for his Mother and the Club. No woman had ever called to him on the levels that Livvie did.

"Livvie is broken, you know this." Clay said patiently, knowing that Happy needed to be addressed in a manner that would calm the beast inside him. "She is far from being okay. Her thinking is not rational or calm."

"The Bitch said I was fucking Cameron!" Happy growled. "I killed that sick fuck for what he did to her."

Clay nodded, he knew because he had been there and witnessed what Happy had done to Cameron.

"Happy, Livvie was taken from us as an innocent. Her thinking and reactions are based on the twisted life she lived while gone." Clay said smoothly. "Livvie is out of control emotionally, mentally, and physically. You are the closest person that she has in her life and she lashes out at you because she does not understand that she loves you. She can't find the difference because what she went thru makes it impossible to understand that love or sex between a man and a woman is not about control or dominance."

Happy looked up from the table, his eyes meeting Clay's and he understood where the other man was coming from. In his heart and mind he knew that Clay was correct about Livvie.

"She is out of control in all aspects and when placed in a situation that she does not like, she responds or fights back by pushing your buttons to force you to be as out of control as she is." Clay told him. "You have been on constant Livvie duty for over two months and you need a break."

Jax walked inside at that moment and nodded and Clay, then he sat down at the table between the two men.

"I am sending you to Tacoma for a week. You need to get some distance and time between you and my crazy-ass niece." Clay told him. "Take the time to decide if Livvie is what you want for the long haul. Because as much as she deserved what happened today, it can NEVER happen again."

Happy wanted to jump up and slam his fist into both Clay and Jax's faces, seeing the way they both looked at him. He knew that he had snapped and hurt her today, something he had sworn never to do.

"My cousin is fucked in the head right now." Jax said. "And she is dragging you down with her."

"Let us take some time in dealing with her, getting her where she needs to be at." Clay followed Jax with before Happy could say anything. Neither of them needed to say what they all was thinking, Happy was losing his shit and Livvie was the reason for it. The club needed Happy to get his famous control back or there was going to be bigger problems. Happy knew his role and his job in and for the club, and Livvie was affecting that.

"When do I need to leave?" Happy sighed, almost as if he was defeated and he knew it.

"As soon as you are ready, I already called Lorca." Jax said. "Tig is going with you, there is a couple of things that need to be done in Tacoma that you two specialize in."

Happy nodded and stood up. He walked over to the double doors but stopped before going out of them. "Juice and I WILL BE meeting in the ring when I get back, and he better not let a fucking thing happen to her."

With those words ringing in the Chapel, he left.

****Livvie POV****

Sitting with Juice and looking over the cliffs edge down at the sparking water below, she knew that she had messed up.

"When he would not listen to me and started throwing my shit in the fire, I lost it." Livvie said quietly. "Someone is ALWAYS telling to do this, do that, be there, be here. I know that he loves me, that everyone does. But I don't know who I am."

Juice knew that she needed to talk, to get it all out of her. So he sat there quietly and listened to her.

"When I was taken, I had just finished high school. Outside of school and club life all I had was a few hours a few days a week when I was just Livvie. That was when I was dancing or teaching dance classes. Then I became property, not even a person. I HAD no control over anything in my life, nothing." Livvie said, her voice strained and quiet. "Since coming back home, I still have no control. I know that it's from a different place then what Cameron or my Mother did, but I still have no say so in anything in my life."

Livvie turned her head and looked at Juice and smiled softly, "Being back here is wonderful, but something inside me screams out that I don't deserve wonderful or good. Something is broken inside me that I feel that I need to destroy the happiness or goodness that I have right now. Sometimes I can control it and sometimes I can't. Today I was mad at Happy and that control I lost, the anger overwhelmed and I lashed out to hurt him. I said things that I knew were not true, things that I knew would hurt him. I wanted him to be angry like me, I wanted him to feel the rage that I was overwhelmed with so I told him he wanted to own me like Cameron did. I told him he was just like Cameron."

She heard the quick suck of air that Juice took as her words sunk inside his mind. She knew that Juice had gone against his Brothers today, defending and protecting her.

"I am sorry for what I said and did. I just can't control it when the anger takes over." Livvie said, tears slipping from her eyes. She could not even meet Juice's eyes. The shame and sorrow was deep inside her, she knew that she had been wrong today to jump at Happy the way she did.

Juice reached voer and gently cupped her chin, softly. Gently pulling her face to where she was looking at him, he smiled at her.

"Yes what you did was wrong, going at Happy that way. He loves you; he would do anything for you." Juice told her. "But how he reacted was wrong, no one has the right to hurt you Liv."

Livvie looked in Juice's eyes and she saw something that she had not seen before. She had shared how messed up she was with him, and he still accepted her. It was different from Happy, because Juice was not on the level that Happy was with her. Happy saw the darkness inside her and he accepted it. Juice saw it and knew that it was who she was.

"You need someone that can help you with what you are dealing with in a way that none of us can. Not Gemma, not Happy, not Jax, not even me." Juice said. "Because everyone that lives out life tells us that we need to be strong and fight thru it. Livvie you need someone that can help you accept who you are and get you on the path of where you want to be."

Livvie nodded, the relief not hearing that she had to swallow and fight the bad things down was what she needed.

"Let's go see Tara." Juice told her with a soft grin. "I think that she is the only one that can point us in the right direction for this."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**** JAX & TARA****

"Jax this is the best decision for Livvie, you know this." Tara told him quietly. "This center is the best in the country with rehabilitating patients that have suffered severe mental and physical abuse. She will have a private room, she can take Pixie, and because it's a private clinic, there will be no one looking into her too deeply outside of her treatment needs."

Jax looked down at the paperwork and sighed. He knew that Tara was right, Livvie had more issues than any of them could deal with.

"And's it is in San Diego so she is only 4- 6 hours away from us and there is a Charter there to look after her." Tara pointed out. "And you told me that the club voted to put that money she brought up for her."

"It's not just me that needs convincing on this, what about Ma, Clay, and not to mention Happy's opinion on this." Jax sighed. He knew that Tara was right, Livvie needed more than any of them could give her.

"I called the center they have a spot open in two days, Jax." Tara said. "I pulled strings to get that the next one might not be open for 6 months or so. Do you think that Livvie won't self-destruct before that?"

Jax shook his head slowly, "After today, he honestly did not think that his cousin could go a couple of more days without something bad happening."

Tara looked at Jax, concern all over her face. "This is what she needs. Not only does she need to heal from what happened to her, but she needs to find out who she is. Without Gemma and all the "Women of SAMCRO" bullshit about being strong and pushing thru the pain in her ear, fucking with her head. "

Jax nodded his head Tara was correct. "I will go to Clay and make this happen."

"Good, Juice and Livvie are at my old house for the night." Tara said. She noticed the way that Jax looked at her, the alarm in his eyes. "No it's not like that with him and her. I think that maybe before all this happened it would have been Juice for her, but she all Happy's now. The only push back she gave was that Happy could not be there with her."

"Picture that!" Jax laughed. "Killa' in treatment!"

Tara giggled at the mental image of Happy sitting in a circle for group therapy. But she had watched Happy when he was unaware and observed how he watched Livvie and the look of intense adoration in his eyes. It was what sealed the deal for Tara regarding Happy and Livvie being together. "Baby this is what Olivia needs to heal and move forward. If not her life is going to be nothing but self-destruction and chaos."

Jax nodded, "I know that she needs this. My family and Club needs her, she is a part of us all."

Tara smiled softly at him, seeing the love and concern for his cousin that he had. One of the traits that she loved about him was the absolute love and devotion he had for the women in his life, which was one of the few things that she felt Gemma had done right with instilling in him.

****HAPPY POV****

Closing his pre-pay phone ending the call with Jax, Happy was not sure if he was more enraged that the decision for Livvie to leave for treatment was made without him, or the fact that she was leaving. The fact that the decision was made without him screamed of disrespect of the fact that she was his, the Alpha male that he was. He could imagine how Clay or Jax would respond to the MC daring to send their women away without consenting, there would have been blood spilled. But because she was of their "blood family" he was supposed to sit back and accept what they decided and not say a fucking word.

Happy walked over to the bar in the Tacoma clubhouse, "Jack, now!" he snarled at the Prospect behind the bar.

The prospect moved as fast as possible, setting the bottle of Jack Daniels on the bar top and started to reach for a shot glass. But he stopped when Happy snatched the bottle of the counter top, twisted the cap off and tossed it to the side of him. He did not care if he hit anyone with it, he was spoiling for a fight at that moment, but the cap bounces harmlessly off the wall.

He took a deep pull from the bottle, welcoming burn of the alcohol as it flowed into his mouth and down his throat. He pulled the bottle away from his mouth and stalked across the room to a table that no one was sitting at in the corner. Sitting in the chair that had his back to the wall, he glared at anyone and everyone that made the mistake of catching his eye.

Happy realized that the mindset he had was one that he had never experienced regarding the MC. Before Livvie came into his life he NEVER questioned any of his orders or the choices that were made at the table. If a vote majority had not gone the way of his individual vote, he accepted it and moved forward with what was determined at the table. He was a solider, an enforcer, and he took pride in his proven history and loyalty to the Sons. But now, he was not accepting that he had been told that Livvie was going away. No one could understand what she was dealing with more than him, he same darkness that was inside her was inside him also.

He noticed that Tig was coming inside and by the way he was flipping his phone closed happy knew that he had just finished a call. Happy snarled a wordless sound as Tig sat down at the table across from him, and took another swing from the bottle.

Tig looked him in the eyes, what surprised Happy was that he saw concern and understanding in the other man's eyes.

"Clay just called." Tig said simply.

"Yeah." Happy replied with, his tone challenging. He was not going to just going to be cool with this and everyone else could go to hell.

Tig looked at him for a few minutes, watching as he drank more from the bottle. It was clear that the other man was choosing his words carefully before speaking, recognizing that Happy was ready to unleash his inner beast at the wrong word.

"She is not like you and I. Livvie cannot accept the darkness inside her, it is going to kill her." Tig said his tone calm. "To survive what was happening to her, she did and became what was necessary for her to live. Livvie had to draw on that strength inside her to cope, to be able to kill, to become anything other than a victim. Now that part that made it possible for her to get past each day is destroying her."

Happy had expected a snide remark or negative comment regarding his Livvie, not the calm facts that he heard or the respect in Tig's words regarding her.

"Think about what I am telling you, before you made a decision that hurts her and you even more than what has happened." Tig continued. "Livvie was the heart of the SAMCRO family. She was the beautiful, spirited Princess that embodied the role of the women of this life. She was raised to take care of the MC and its family. To provide, to nurture, to love, and to protect at all costs. But she was also shielded from the harsh realities that come with this life. She had an army of men and women that took care of her, loved, and protected her. She was an innocent that was brutalized and damn near destroyed. But she survived and did not let those bastards break her. Now that there is no threat or constant being on guard from an attack, she can't turn off the survival mode that she went into. The mental help she needs, none of us can give her."

Happy continued to glare at Tig, but the man's words were hitting him hard. Tig was correct and it caused a raw pain inside him to realize it.

"Her need to find a fight, to push everyone around her to hurt her, is going to kill her and you. Let Livvie get her mind right, she loves you and you love her, nothing can change the connection that you and her have. Give her time to find out who or what she is, and let her come to you whole and not broken."

Happy looked at him and all he could do was nod in agreement. He knew that Livvie was broken and needed exactly what Tig said. She needed to find out if being in the MC was the life she wanted, away from Gemma's influence. For Livvie to become her own woman, she needed to be away from SAMCRO. To allow her to find her identity, he was going to have to let her go. He just hoped that she came back to him and SAMCRO.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Seven Months Later….**_

Livvie loved to come here; this had been her "place" for the past five months. After her therapy sessions and classes she would come out here to sit and think with Pixie. At first it had been to get away from the people at the center, not it was to reflect and think. It gave her an inner peace, sitting on the cliffs looking out at the ocean. The name "Sunset Cliffs" was the perfect name for this place, the views and ambiance absolutely perfection in the beauty and peace it gave her.

She brought the letters that she received on a regular from home, Charming. Laughing over the group letters that Juice sent that always had notes from the other guys (smudged and scribbled) and his own stories. She felt encouragement from the letters and cards that Tara sent from her and Jax. Gemma's weekly cards and letters always expressed her and Clay's belief in Olivia's strength and intelligence.

Folding this week's letters and placing them back in the large envelope she kept them in and putting in back in her backpack. She thought about the one person that she had not heard from, the one that she wanted to hear from the most, Happy. There had been nothing from him, other than the first week. A box had arrived and inside it were the three SAMCRO shirts of his that she always had taken from him and slept him. The small note with them had said _"These always looked better on you than me. Hap"_

Livvie missed him, she missed the way that at night they would just lay in bed together. They way that they did not even need to talk, just laying together, the feeling of just being with him that made her safe and loved.

But that last fight, the one that had wrecked them both still range in her mind. Livvie understood now that back then she had not thought herself worthy of anyone's love or care for her. What she had gone thru had made her think that being hurt and suffering pain was that all she was worth.

Being here and participating in treatment had changed all of that. She knew that what had happened to her was not something that she had deserved or wanted. That nothing was wrong with her, which had wanted to be abused or hurt. The process of healing her mind and spirit had been hard and at times seemed almost unbearable. But she had eventually gotten to a good place with herself and had even found a way to forgive those that had hurt her. Remembering that session and the way that she had almost last it all made her shudder.

"_Forgiving someone does not mean that you accept or approve of what they have done to you." Tamara explained to me, her voice gentle and full of compassion. "It is letting go of the control that their actions have over you now."_

Tamara was the therapist that had helped her the most. Tamara had been abused her entire life until she was in her late teens by her Mother's boyfriend. Tamara was in her late thirties now and was helping others that had gone thru what she had.

Tomorrow Livvie would be graduating from the program; she had successfully met all of her goals. She had requested that her family come and witness her graduation and testimony. The only thing instruction that she had given them was that they could not wear the Reapers at the ceremony, due to the fact that she had never disclosed that her family was actually and ENTIRE MC of outlaw bikers.

She had written Jax and Tara of her plans for after graduation, knowing that she was going to need their help and support when she announced the plans to her Aunt and Uncle. Livvie was going to stay with Jax and Tara and take online classes for her basic college courses and work part time at St. Thomas as an Administrative Assistance.

She knew that Gemma had wanted to her to fully come back to the MC world, working in the office at the garage. Especially since Gemma had been in a car accident a few months before, but Livvie wanted something outside of that world. She loved that her family was the MC but a part of her needed to find something outside of that for her own. She was not Gemma who entire life was being an Old Lady, Livvie was more like Tara, who wanted to be an Old Lady but had a calling outside of that life.

Looking out at the ocean and the way the blue of it blended in the horizon with the blue of the sky she tried to imagine how Happy would react to seeing her. She hoped that he would give her the chance to explain and apologize for how she had treated him and give her a second chance. But she knew that she had no absolutes on having that ability with him. Happy had taken care of her, protected her, and even killed for her and all she had done was attack and treat him like shit. He had made her feel alive when she had been dead inside. She had only confided in Tara about her feelings on him and the response she had got was cryptic at best. Tara had not come out and said but from what had been said Happy had been on Runs almost constantly and she knew that at each clubhouse there was always a Sweetbutt to welcome a Son, especially one of Happy's status and reputation. But the way their last encounter had gone, in her mind she highly doubted that he even considered them anything. Livvie still could not get the look in his eyes when he grabbed her, the combination of anger and hurt. The memory of that lingered in her memory. Looking into his brown eyes, that were almost black with his feelings, she knew that she had overstepped the boundaries of what he would take from her.

Getting up and placing Pixie on the ground, so that they could walk back down the Cliffside to the centers campus. Livvie tried not to dwell on the past, because one thing that she had learned was that the past was something that you could not change. She moved slowly, taking in the sights of her retreat one last time. The way that the ocean breeze was cool as it blew across her skin, the smell tingled with salt from the ocean water. The way the Pacific seemed to glitter like a jewel, the way that the seagull called out in the distance, the feeling of the rock as she walked down the path, she wanted to remember everything.

Walking quickly thru the gates that separated the path entrance to the beachside cliffs and the campus, Livvie heard someone calling her name.

Looking up she noticed that Tamara was moving across the courtyard area, almost running. But what froze her in place was the sight of Jax and Chibs following behind Tamara.

The small petite blond woman was holding her facial expression calm, but the hitch in her tone told Livvie that something was wrong. "We have been looking for you!"

"I was on the cliffs where I go every day." Livvie told her. "What's happening?"

"We need to get you and go back to Charming, immediately." Jax told her, his voice full of authority and urgency.

Shaking her head because she did not understand, "We have the ceremony tomorrow, and everyone will be there then." Livvie said, confused.

"Plans have changed." Jax told her, his eyes cutting over to Tamara. Livvie understood at that moment, something had happened that could not be said in front of someone on the outside. "Sack and Juice are already packing and grabbing your stuff. I need you to change clothes and take Pixie to them."

"Okay." Livvie said nodding; she heard the need of her to hurry was clear from the look from Chibs and Jax's voice.

Turning to face Tamara, she smiled softly at the woman that had helped her. "Thank you for everything. You helped more than you can ever fathom or imagine. I will contact you soon. This is my family and I have to go."

Tamara pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Remember sweetheart that you are powerful and worthy of love and kindness. Don't let anyone treat you less than that."

Livvie smiled at the kind words and then turned back to Jax. She quickly made her way across the courtyard to the entrance of her building, with both men on her heels. They passed Sack coming down with a couple of boxes.

"I packed your laptop and books already." Juice told her the moment that they walked inside her small studio apartment. "We grabbed the suitcases that were already packed."

"I just need to change and throw a few things in a bag and we can go." Livvie told him, as she bent down and placed Pixie in the pink carrier.

"You are going on the bike with me. We are leaving with Chibs and some of the Nomads. The van is leaving with Sack driving, escorted by Juice, Hap, and Tig." Jax told her. "I need you to pull up your hair, so that the helmet covers it. There is a shirt and jacket on the bed I need you to put on."

"Why is this happening?" Livvie asked him. She tried to cover the shock of knowing that Happy was here.

"We are going into lockdown immediately, things are bad in Charming. The SONS have been attacked repeatedly by a white power group. Our women have been targeted and attacked. Juice hacked one of their computers and found pictures of you here on it. We can't risk you, I need you to hurry. I don't like that we are traveling at night with you."

Livvie nodded and hurried over the bed she grabbed the clothes that he told her about and a pair of her jeans that were there also. She went into the bathroom and changed into the jeans, white Teller-Morrow garage shirt and the zip up Reaper hoodie. What surprised her was the calm appearance of her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair up in a simply bun. She understood the situation and was maintaining her emotions, a positive from before.

Walking out the bathroom, she was surprised that Juice had a duffle bag open and ready for her to deposit the clothes she just took off into.

"Here put these on." Jax said handing her sunglasses over.

"Be careful." She told Juice and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See ya in a few hours." Juice smiled at her, his eyes warm and soft brown like she remembered.

Jax took her hand and they walked out quickly with Chibs right behind. Things must be bad in Charming if they were on such high alert here with her. They quickly went down the flight of stairs and into the lobby.

That was when she saw him, her Happy. She was leaned against the receptionist's desk with a dark haired woman that was dressed like Livvie. The only difference was that the other woman's hair was cut short.

"She rode with me, so that when I left it would not be too noticeable that you were with me and not with the van entourage." Jax explained softly to her. "We need a decoy."

But Livvie did not respond her eyes locked with Happy's. She could not find the words to speak as Jax moved her over to the woman and him.

"Here Hon." The woman smiled at her and handed over a helmet.

Livvie accepted it and placed it on her head. She was fumbling with the straps when she suddenly felt his hands on her own. She looked up slowly.

"You never put this shit on right." He smiled down at her and fastened the straps securely.

"Thanks, Hap." She whispered, her vocal cords still seemed to have a hard time working since laying her eyes on him.

"Keep her safe." Happy turned his head and told Jax.

Then suddenly she was being pulled across the lobby and out the door. She wanted to jerk away from Jax and run back to Happy. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and beg for forgiveness and a second chance.

But with all the tension in each of the men, she needed to not react in her pervious ways from the past. She had to show them that she had changed and was not the broken, damaged, selfish hellcat from before.

Within a few minutes she was on the back of Jax's bike and on the road. Her heart with all of the ones left behind in the convoy that would appear to have her in it, and placing them in more danger.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Livvie stopped Jax with a hand on his shoulder the moment they dismounted from the bike, because his words from earlier had repeated themselves over and over again in her mind the entire trip here.

"You said that the women of SAMCRO had been attacked." Livvie said calmly looking up at her cousin. Her voice calm and soft, but there was an underlining tone of determination to get the information from him she sought. "Explain in details, please."

Jax looked down at her, and she could see that he was struggling with telling her something that he was not sure if she could handle. Finally seeing whatever he needed in her face and eyes he nodded and pulled her over to the picnic tables, motioning for her to sit.

Livvie sat on the tabletop and bracing her chin on her hands with her elbows on her knees, she waited for him to speak. He sat down next to her, pulled a cigarette out of his pack, and lite it.

"Livvie, Gemma needs you, she needs what only you can give her." Jax said softly.

Livvie gasped softly as he words hit her and the underlining meaning that he had not said, yet.

"She was attacked the night of Bobbie's release party, remember me writing you about Bobbie being on vacation at Stockton. Well a woman pulled up behind her and lured her out of her car by saying her baby was chocking. When she came to, she was handcuffed to a fence. There were four men there with a message for her to carry back to us, to SAMCRO. She was…."

Seeing that he was struggling with actually saying the words, Livvie stopped him. She turned and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. "I know… You don't need to tell me anymore."

"She kept it from us, protecting the Club, protecting all of us." Jax said, he needed to keep going with the story of events that brought them to this point. "But eventually she had to tell us. We managed to get one of their laptops in our hands and that is when Juice found that they had you, Tara, Luann, Opie's daughter, and Lyla under surveillance."

"And that is when you came for me because we are going to war." Livvie said softly, pulling back to gaze up at Jax, both of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"Every woman in my family has been hurt because of this life, Liv." Jax told her softly, his eyes looking around them to make sure that no one was close enough to hear them. "I need you to promise me something."

Livvie's confusion was all over her face as she looked up at him. "What?"

"When this is done, I want you to get as far as you can from Charming and the MC world." Jax said. "I want to know that there is at least one woman of my bloodline that is going to be safe and protected from this world. Mom will never leave this life, Tara is with me and I can't leave. But Liv you can, you can get the hell away and have a life that does not involve any of this shit!"

"I… I…" Livvie stuttered, shaking her head.

"Livvie, you have a chance to have a life where you never have to deal with this shit here. Tara told me about the offer you turned down and I want you to call them tomorrow and take the offer." Jax said, his eyes shining with unshed tears but also with a fierceness of his desire for her to do what he needed her to do. "You have suffered enough for this MC and this family. Do not let it destroy all the progress that you have made!"

"Jax it is not just walking away from this MC and family that you are asking to leave…" she sighed. "I am in love with him, you know that."

Before Jax could reply the activity of the gates being opened and the black SUV pulling in stopped him.

"Listen, just call the palce and ask them to give you more time to make your decision, please?" he asked her quickly.

"Okay." She nodded.

"That is Mom there and she needs you. She needs to talk with someone that has been where she is." Jax said as the black SUV came to a stop.

"I will go to here." Livvie said getting up from the table.

Livvie started to walk away but Jax's words stopped her.

"Liv, I love you, brat." He called out softly behind her.

"I love you my Prince Charming!" Livvie turned around and told him with a grin. She had always teased him about being the Prince of Charming when they were kids.

The moment that Gemma was out of the SUV, she and Livvie were locked into each other's arms. Both women were talking at once and crying. Neither one of them making sense to anyone that was close enough to hear them, except to each other they made perfect sense.

"Should we help them?" Chibs asked Jax walking up, pointing to where the two women had sunk to their knees in the middle of the parking lot, babbling and crying.

"They are good." Jax said with a grin, for the first time in the last few days he knew that Gemma was in good hands.

_**** A few hours later****_

"Happy did things for me that I did not know how to do for myself. "Livvie explained to Gemma. Gemma was sitting in her office chair a cup of coffee in her hands, Livvie was in the other chair. "He made me feel like I was worth someone's love and protection. I understand that now, I don't need a sense of self-worth from anyone else. But Happy gave me so much of what I needed and all I did was treat him like shit. I treated everyone so bad, I knew that I was lashing out and wrong for it but I could not control myself. "

"I know all about the lashing out…" Gemma sighed. "I thought that Happy was the wrong man for you, I thought he was too hard."

"Happy and I have this connection, it is hard to explain.' Livvie smiled softly. "Happy pushes every single button that I have, good and bad. Unfortunately all he saw most of the time I was here was the bad, I want him to see the changed me. Not the Livvie that is so chaotic and out of control that all she wants to everyone to be as crazy as she is. I want him to see the Livvie that can listen and have a discussion without punching, cussing, or doing some crazy shit because I did not like what was being said. But to be honest I am not sure if he is going to subscribe to my bullshit again. All I can do is hope and if it does not happen then accept it and move on."

"I thought that Clay would not want me once he found out about everything, but I was mistaken." Gemma smiled.

"Happy was the first person that was able to get near me without me getting violent and freaking out." Livvie said, understanding what her Aunt meant. "A woman needs to feel wanted, to be made the center of their man's world, to feel that need and see it in their eyes and know it is for you."

Gemma looked at Livvie for a moment, the pride and love she felt for her niece was evident in her eyes and face. "How did you get so wise?"

Livvie laughed and jumped to her feet. "From being raised by an amazing woman and a club full of crazy Uncles!" Livvie said as she walked around the desk and hugged Gemma, tightly. "A WHOLE LOTTA EXPENSIVE THERAPY!"

Gemma laughed and hugged her niece back, tightly. They both stopped for a moment when they heard the sounds more than one bike's engine coming onto the lot.

Without looking outside, Livvie knew that he was on the lot. There was something inside her that just knew he was there. A combination of tension, dread, fear, lust, and excitement raced inside her. She was going to see within the next few minutes if he still wanted her, and if he did what Jax wanted from her would never happen.

"Go to him." Gemma told her, looking up at the way Livvie was looking at the window. Her nieces face suddenly still, and in the soft glow of the florescent lights, she looked so young.

Livvie nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. She felt Gemma move to the position behind her. The van was pulling to a stop, the bikes being backed in by their riders.

Livvie walked towards Happy, her hands tucked in the front of her pockets as she fought her nerves and butterflies in her stomach. Even if he rejected this was still her home, and she would stand proud and accept whatever came her way. She was a Teller and that was everything on this lot and in this MC.

Livvie stopped and narrowed her eyes a few feet from him. She watched the "fake Livvie" climb of the back of his bike and smile at Happy. Livvie could not hear what was said between the two but she heard the chuckle of Happy laughing and that sent off alerts.

"Don't let that CrowEater play that shit with you, your last name is Teller, damn it." Gemma's voice whispered behind her inside her ear. "Go show all these bitches that his woman is home and here, NOW!"

Livvie lifted her head and straightened her spine, Gemma was right. She marched the last ten feet or so over to where Happy had just gotten off his bike. Without hesitation Livvie physically stepped between him and the woman, her back to the other woman. Her sudden appearance cut off the conversation between him and the other woman. In fact the action between her and Happy was being watched by everyone on the lot.

Without seeing anything other than the amused look in his eyes, the way that the brown liquid pools were edged in black, Livvie reacted. She reached up and grabbed his shirt with one fistful of fabric, her other hand reached up and slid behind his neck. Livvie pulled his head down making his mouth meet hers in the kiss that made every other kiss in history look like soft pecks on a check that someone gave their grandmother's. Livvie knew that she was using a "take no prisoner's" attack plan with her kiss what she did not count on was Happy using the same attack plan.


End file.
